


The Mummy Returns

by Boomer1125



Series: The Mummy [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: 1935- Time Period, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, BAMF Jon Snow, BAMF Sansa Stark, Established Jonsa, F/M, Jonsa has a kid, Jonsa is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: It's been nine years since Hamunaptra.Sansa and Jon are married with a high-spirited little girl as the apple of their eyes.But when Sansa begins to have cryptic dreams about ancient Egypt. The family travels to Egypt to begin a whole new adventure.But Sansa may lose everyone that matters to her along the way.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: The Mummy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539391
Comments: 45
Kudos: 34





	1. The Braclet of Anubis

**Author's Note:**

> Cora: https://www.dreamstime.com/portrait-beautiful-redhead-girl-seven-years-old-freckles-wearing-yellow-t-shirt-portrait-beautiful-redhead-girl-seven-image116287311
> 
> Sansa's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/392094711285406067/
> 
> Engagement Ring and Band: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/3166662225359740/

Thebes, Egypt - 3067 B.C.

An army marches to the heart of Egypt, standing against the Pharaoh's Army. The man who would dare risk the wrath of the Pharaoh was known as the Scorpion King. 

_His goal was to conquer the known world. _

Mathayus, the Scorpion King, lead his men into battle against the Pharaoh's Army. 

_After a vicious campaign which lasted 7 long years, the Scorpion King and his army were defeated and driven deep into the sacred desert of Ahm Shere._

Thousands of men wandered the desert, getting lost in the sand of time as they slowly succumbed to heatstroke and dehydration. 

_One by one they slowly perished under the scorching sun, until only the great warrior himself was left alive._

Mathayus kneels down in the sand and bows his head in prayer. He can no longer walk this desert which has taken so many of his men from him. He has no provisions to speak of and is losing the hope needed to go on. 

_Near death, the Scorpion King made a pact with the dark God Anubis, that if Anubis would spare his life and let him conquer his enemies, he would give him his soul._

A scorpion comes out of the sand near the warrior, who picks it up and is stinged as a result. Mathayus ignored the pain and quickly bite's off the creatures head chewing it before eating the body of the scorpion as well. 

_Anubis accepted his offer and spared his life._

From where Mayathus sat, grass and trees grew out of the sand quickly forming an oasis. 

_Anubis gave the Scorpion king command of his army._

The Scorpion King quickly conquered Thebes, men fighting to protect their homeland but were quickly cut down by the Jackal's of the God's army. The city was on fire as the inhabitants tried to flee for the lives, but were either cut down by the Jackal's or trapped by the fire. 

_And like an evil flood, they washed away all that lay before them. When his task was done, Anubis forced the Scorpion King to serve him for all time._

The King was enjoying the destruction and chaos that his Army brought to Thebes, smug at the fact that his enemies have finally been brought to heel by the might of his army. Not knowing that Anubis was slowly corrupting his soul to be his General of War for all of eternity. The God quickly transported the Scorpion King soul to the underworld, leaving his bracelet to drop to sandy cobblestones. 

_His army was returned to the sands from whence it came._

The Jackal Army, now leaderless, dissolved into sand as the citizens of the sacked city breathed a sigh of relief that their nightmare was finally over. 

_Where they wait, silently to be awaken once again._

**5000 YEARS LATER.....**

Thebes, Egypt - 1935 A.D.

Jon Snow stood still in the darkened tunnel as shuffling noises surrounded him. It had been nearly nine years since Hamunaptra and he still had nightmares about it. Jon quickly pulled out his gun, not cocking it but having his hand on the hammer in preparation. He turned around shoving spider webs out of his way. He grabbed a torch as he walked further into the tunnel, listening out for any strange noises.

Jon heard a noise from around the corner, he quickly looked around the corner but there was nothing there.

Jon breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around only to come face to face with a young child.

Both screamed and jumped back in shock and fear, the child getting knocked onto her back as she tripped over her feet.

Jon sighed in exasperation as he stored his gun into his holster. He could still feel his heart racing in his chest as he stared at his eight year-old daughter. 

"Cora." Jon said sternly. 

The little redhead just looked up at him with her pretty blue eyes. Jon internally groaned that his daughter had to inherit her mother's eyes. He could never say no to the girl's in his life. 

"What were you thinking a mummy had come back to life?" Cora quipped as her father helped her up from the ground, dusting off the sand from her back.

"I'll tell you a story some time." Jon replied as he lifted his daughter into his arms before walking towards the exit of the tunnel. Neither he nor Sansa had told Cora the story of Imhotep and Hamunaptra, they had decided to wait until she was older.

"What are you doing down here? We told you to wait for us up in the temple." Jon lectured as Cora tried to get his attention.

"But, daddy I saw ..."

"No "buts". It's dangerous down here Cora."

"But I saw your tattoo."

"You saw what?" Jon asked after Cora had finally been able to get a word in.

"On a wall by the entrance. There's a cartouche just like it. With the pyramid and the eye and the two kings and everything." Cora rambled on excitedly, sounding just like her mother. The little redhead pulled her father's leather cuff off as she pointed to said tattoo.

"Really?" Jon asked as he smiled as Cora, setting her down onto the ground.

"Yeah." Cora nodded excited about her small discovery.

"Okay, well, I'll be up to take a look at that in a minute. In the meantime, I want you to wait for us here." Jon said as he gestured towards the chamber. The room that they just entered was the entrance chamber to the temple. This room was filled with pillars that depicted hieroglyphs and an old scaffoldings from archaeological digs. 

"But...but..."

"But..."

"Stay." Jon ordered his daughter kissing her on the forehead. 

"And ... And what should I do?" Cora asked her father as he started to walk towards the tunnel that they just exited. 

"I don't know. Surprise me. Build a mousetrap." Jon joked as he turned around to go find his wife.

"Okay." Cora agreed as she ran off taking her father's comment seriously.

"While you mother and I desecrate another tomb." Jon muttered as he left his daughter to go find the love of his life.

\-----

Sansa was dusting off the nearby wall when she heard a slither nearby grabbing the redheads attention. Just like Jon, she was still paranoid and had nightmares about Hamunaptra. The only thing that made it survivable was that Jon and Sansa had each other to turn too. Robb doesn't talk about his experience at the ancient city but she noticed that her brother has given up drinking and is much more serious from the lovable goofball he was nine years ago. 

Sansa looked down when she felt a weight on her brown boot. The flaming torches on the wall showed her that a cobra was making its way across her foot slithering and hissing as it went.

"Go away." Sansa scolded the snake before kicking it away unknowingly sending it in her husband's direction who was just entering the through the doorway.

Luckily, Jon ducked out of the way in time.

"Those are poisonous you know." Jon quipped as he looked at his wife. 

"Only if they bite you." Sansa smiled at her husband said as she returned to examine the wall that had captured her attention. 

"Was that Cora I heard a few minutes ago?" Sansa asked as she looked back at her husband recalling that she heard her daughter's and husbands voices echoing off the passageways. 

"Yeah she wanted to show me something. I swear the kid gets more and more like you everyday." Jon replied as he looked at his beautiful wife. Sansa Snow nee Stark was the most beautiful women that he had ever met. Over the years, she had only gotten more devastatingly beautiful with age. He was a lucky bastard and he counted his blessings everyday the God graced him with his wife and daughter. 

Sansa smiled warmly as she abandoned her wall to walk up to her husband and smirked at him playfully. 

"Do you mean more attractive, sweet, devilishly charming and has you wrapped around their little finger?" Sansa asked as she rested her hand on his chest. 

"Yes but that kid is driving me crazy." Jon replied as he leaned down to kiss his wife before grabbing her hand and leading her over to the wall. 

"Now, where were we?" Jon asked rhetorically. Sansa squeezed her husband's hand before walking over to an empty crypt which she was using as a workbench. The redhead grabbed her tool kit before walking back to Jon. 

"Hammer and chisel." Sansa smiled cheeckly at her husband before handing him the tools. Her husband held the tiny tool in his hand as he gave his wife an incredulous look.

Sansa laughed at the look on her husbands face before walking taking the tools from his hands and then walking back to the makeshift table to grab the required tool. 

"Oh all right, all right! Let's do it your way." Sansa said as she handed Jon the crowbar.

"Thank you." Jon said as he shoved the crowbar into the crack of the wall and pushed until stone fell away from the rest of the wall.

Jon grabbed a nearby torch and walked into the hidden room followed by his wife. Sansa looked around the room that was filled with mummified corpses while scorpions, spiders, skulls and other bones littered the floor.

"Ever since I had that dream this place is all I can think about." Sansa told her husband recalling all the information that she has gathered on her past life. Over the past few years, memories of Nefertiti's life was becoming vivid but it was still hard to believe that she is the reincarnation of an egyptian queen that has been dead for three thousand years. 

"Yeah and ever since you had that dream I haven't had a decent night's sleep." Jon said. He remembered how his wife desperately needed to come back to egypt to investigate this temple. He could never say no to his wife but he couldn't help but feel wary in this temple. It was like everything in his very being was screaming at him to get out of this place. But he knew that his wife was desperate to learn more about her past life and he would never let her explore this temple all alone. Sansa and Cora meant more to him than anything else in this world. 

Sansa stepped over the bones, scorpions and spiders until she reached the end of the room.

"I feel like I've been here before." Sansa said as feeling a sense of deja vu overcome her.

"Sansa, no one's been here in at least 3,000 years except for these guys." Jon called out to his wife pointing towards the bones that littered the hidden room, the redhead ignored her husband as she grabbed a torch from the holder on the wall. He joined her by the wall and lit her torch for her. 

"So you believe in Mummy's but you can't possibly bring yourself to believe that maybe, just maybe I am a reincarnation of Nefertiti?" Sansa questioned her husband. 

"It's not that Sansa. I just feel like there something extremely ominous about this place." Jon said.

Sansa listened to her husband as she absently pulled an empty torch holder down making a secret passageway open up to the side of her.

"Jon, were just exploring the temple. I need to know what these vision's are leading me too." Sansa said.

"I understand that Sansa, I do. I just can't but feel creeped out by all of this." Jon gestured towards the open passageway. 

Sansa turned to face her husband, "Nothing, is going to happen to us. It's just a simple job of finding what this passage leads to then getting Cora and then we will go home." the redhead assured her husband as she laid her hand on his face and caressed his cheek with her tumb. Her engagement ring and wedding band glinted in the firelight. 

"Okay, okay." Jon reluctantly agreed before pointing a stern finger at his wife, "But I'm walking in front of you. I don't care what visions that you think you need to see nothing is going to stop me from protecting you." 

Jon wrapped his right arm around his wife's waist and gave her a deep passionate kiss that stole the air from her lungs. He pulled away and the dazed redhead stared up at him with adoring eyes.

"Before you know it we will be home and snuggling on the couch." Sansa assured her husband before leading him to the passageway where he took the lead, pulling out his gun while holding his torch in his other hand. 

They walked through the tunnels which lead them to a long hallway with a stone door at the end. Sansa stopped at the edge of the doorway and stared at the hallway as a dizzy feeling overcame her as the room shifted.

The walls had turned gold with ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs all over the walls. She quickly turned around in a circle until a noise from the front of the room grabbed her attention. The golden door opened as a young woman with dark chocolate skin wearing egyptian robes walked out but Sansa couldn't see her face as the woman had her back to the redhead. 

Sansa watched closely as the woman closed the door before spinning the lock pulling it out before spinning it clockwise twice and then spinning it counter clockwise once before she pushed it back in. The redhead watched as the woman started to turn around before her husband walked through them making the room go back to the way it was when Sansa had first entered.

Jon looked back at his wife worriedly as she watched her looked around quickly swinging the torch from side to side. Rick also looked back at his wife worriedly as her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"You know if you move that fast enough you can almost write your name." Jon weakly joked as he watched as his wife broke from her daze of trying to trigger another vision. Sansa knew her husband was worried about her and quickly gave him a reassuring smile. Jon weakley nodde his head in reply waiting for his wife to join him in the hallway. 

"I just had another vision." Sansa informed her husband as she and her husband walked to the door. 

Her husband tried unsuccessfully pry the door open with the crowbar that he got from his pack.

"Sweetheart if you actually were here, could you help me open this thing?" Jon puffed out in exhaustion. Sansa tossed her torch behind them as she her hands landed on the lock and repeated the motions that the woman in the vision used to close the door. 

The door unlocked with a puff of dust from being closed for so long as Jon looked at Sansa with wide eyes.

"All right, now you're starting to scare me." Jon said as he watched her with wide eyes.

"I'm starting to scare myself." Sansa said as she looked at her husband with equally wide eyes. 

The couple walked into the room where two brass statues stood at the end of the room, guarding a bench with a chest sitting on top. Sansa walked over to it and wiped the dust and cobwebs away from the chest. Her husband went to sceptre that was in being held by one the brass guards. 

"My god. That's the emblem of the scorpion king." the redhead gasped in disbelief and delight as she looked at the chest.

"He's supposed to be pure myth. No ... No trace of him has ever been found before. No artifacts, no archival evidence". Sansa informed her husband with an excited grin as she rubbed the dust and dirt from the emblem.

"Maybe they didn't want anybody to find him." Jon said. The last time they'd found something that wasn't supposed to exist he'd nearly lost her after only having only just meeting her.

"Let's open this." Sansa said as she examined the chest, looking for the mechanism to open it.

"I don't know Sansa, I don't have a good feeling about this". Jon said as he rolled his eyes slightly. The archaeologist in his wife was showing as she ignored his warning. 

"It's only a chest no harm ever came from opening a chest." Sansa argued

"Yeah no harm ever came from opening a book and we all remember how that one turned out." Jon said as he watched his wife study the chest.

"I can't stop now." Katharine said as she looked up at her husband with wide excited eyes.

"Well just remember, I was the voice of reason here." Jon replied as he smiled and handed the crowbar to his wife who smiled back at him before turning back to the chest.

Jon watched as his wife tried to pry open the chest with no results. He looked at the guard that was in front of him and noticed a chain wrapped around his neck with a little emblem on the chain that looked suspiciously like the lock on the door.

"Sansa! Let's do it your way". Jon said as he swung the chain from side to side in front of the redhead. His wife smiled coyly as she grabbed the chain from his hand and put the crowbar on the ground. Sansa unlocked the chest and opened the lid, with reverent eyes as she gasped at the history inside the guarded chest. 

"The bracelet of Anubis." Sansa whispered in awe as she pulled it out of the box to look at it closer. The room suddenly shook as a rumble echoed throughout the room, nearly making the couple lose their balance.

"Whoops." Sansa said sheepishly as she threw the bracelet back in the chest.

"It's a bit late for that isn't it?" Jon asked sarcastically as he looked at his wife who quickly picked the chest up and handed it to him.

"Put it in your rucksack." Sansa ordered.

Unnoticed to the couple, a man was about to shoot them and take the treasure but quickly left when the room rumbled. 

"I got a better Idea let's leave it here!" Jon yelled.

"It's a bit late for that!" Sansa shouted back at him as he finally grabbed the chest from her hands.

"What does it say?" Jon asked as Sansa struggled to read the chest with the ground rumbling every five seconds.

"He who disturbs this bracelet shall drink from the Nile." Sansa translated before she looked up at her husband with wide eyes.

"That doesn't sound to bad." Jon said but the meaning of the translation quickly caught up to him as he looked down at his wife with wide eyes.

"Oh my god." Sansa whispered in horrified realization moments before water broke through the wall.

Jon quickly put the chest into his rucksack before grabbing Sansa's hand and running out of the room only for a wall of water to be rushing for them. Jon quickly pulled his wife to the side just barely missing the water.

\-----

The guy with the knife had just knocked one of the beams that was holding the scaffolding (that Cora was standing on) up and had made his way out of the temple.

Cora yelped in panic as the scaffolding continued to wobble and tremble as she desperately looked around for a way down.

\-----

Jon pulled Sansa down the corridor they were in the water on their heels unfortunately they came to a dead end. Jon quickly wrapped his arms around his wife in protective embrace as the wall of water hit them straight on.

\-----

"AAAAHHHHH!" Cora screamed as the scaffolding fell over into another pillar which hit another pillar which hit another creating a domino effect. 

The little redhead looked at the pillars knocked down in a circle around her and winced at her parents reaction when they saw the collapsed pillars.

"Whoa." Cora gasped out as she looked at the remaining pillar which was wobbling on it's frame. 

Yeah, her parents were so not going to be happy with her. 

\-----

Jon and Sansa are hanging onto the grate bars above their head as they tried to loosen it them but even if it was 5000 years old it had no give to it. Their only solution was to try to get as much air as possible before the water reached their heads. 

"This is bad San." Jon gasped out from beside his wife as the water swirled around lifting them higher to the grate above. There heads were only a few inches from touching the grate. The water would overcome them in a matter of seconds. There was no escape this time. It was an impossible situation. His only salvation was in the knowledge that his baby girl would be taken care of by Robb. 

"We've had bad plenty of times before." Sansa gasped out as she spat out the water from her mouth. The redhead had to fight off the wave of panic at the thought of dying and never seeing her son again. She could only hope that they would find some way out of this. 

"This is worse." Jon replied as he looked to his wife who was desperately holding onto the bars above their heads. He put his hand on her cheek making her look at him. If it wasn't from her red eyes and trembling lower mouth he wouldn't have been able to tell she was close to crying.

"I love you" he told her for what he was sure would be the last time. He lovingly smiled at his wife as he caressed her cheek and felt her lean into his hand. 

"I love you too." Sansa weakly smiled at her husband as she felt the tears slowly roll down her cheeks. 

Sansa cried out as her husband was pulled under the water, the redhead following a few minutes later. 

Underneath, the water Sansa and Jon held onto each other tightly, not letting go of each other as they gazed at each other. The couple's lips meet for the last time. 

\-----

Cora gasped when she noticed one of the fallen pillars was about to fall into the same wall she was telling her dad about and quickly ran over to try to support the pillar from falling.

The little girl tried in vain to hold the pillar up but quickly moved out of the way as the pillar proved to heavy to hold. It broke through the sandstone wall, and a rush of water came out from behind it followed quickly by a spluttering Sansa and Jon.

Cora quickly looked around at the destruction she'd caused before looking back at her waterlogged parents.

"Mum, Dad, I can explain everything."


	2. Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/395683517241499223/
> 
> Shaw: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/386324474286170278/
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Jon-32  
Sansa-30  
Robb-33   
Cora- 8

Winterfell Manor 

London, England

1935

The Snow's have just returned to Winterfell Manor which has been home to the Stark family for the past two centuries. Robb lived with them due to the happy memories that manor possesed for him and not wanting to live on his own. 

Jon and Sansa were walking inside with their bags while Cora followed them already knowing what her mom was going to tell her dad. 

"I am pretty sure the bracelet is some sort of guide to the lost oasis of Ahm Shere." Sansa informed her husband. The redhead had told her daughter all about the legend surrounding the bracelet on the plane ride home. 

"San, I know what your thinking and the answer is no. We just got home." Jon said as he put the bags down, he could feel his back crack as he stood up from his crouched position.

"Well that's the beauty of it. We're already packed." Sansa said as she innocently turned to Jon with a beaming smile and bright blue eyes.

"Why don't you just give me one good reason?" Jon asked as he walked up close to her.

"It's just an oasis, love." Sansa said much too innocently as she took her husband's hat off his head and laid it on an end table.

"A beautiful...Charming...Exciting... Romantic...Oasis." Sansa whispered as she walked around Jon pulling his scarf off at the same time before coming to a stop right in front of him.

"The kind with the white, sandy beach and the palm trees and the cool, clear, blue water and ... We could have some of those big drinks with the little umbrellas." Jon said smiling as he wrapped his arms around the redhead.

"Sounds good." Sansa whispered slowly as she got caught up in her husband's peaceful vision.

"Sounds too good. What's the catch?" Jon asked as he gently pushed his wife back by her shoulders and stared her in the eyes.

"Supposedly it's the resting place of Anubis's army." Sansa said as she looked up at her husband with guilty eyes.

"Yeah! You see? I knew there's a catch. There's always a catch." Jon cried disbelievingly as Sansa started to walk away looking back at him with begging eyes.

"How did I know that? And let me guess. It was commanded by that Scorpion King guy?" Jon asked as he followed his wife who kept looking back at him now with an excited smile at the thought of their discovery. 

"Yes before he mysteriously disappeared and now he only wakes up once every 5,000 years." Sansa answered excitedly as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Right and if somebody doesn't kill him then he's going to wipe out the world". Jon said as he swung his arms around. His wife froze in front of him before turning around to face him.

"How did you know?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't. But that's always the story." Jon replied exasperated as Sansa laughed in front of him before continuing her way upstairs.

"The last known expedition that actually reached Ahm Shere was sent by Ramses the IV over 3,000. He sent over 1,000 men." Sansa said excitedly as she finally reached the top of the staircase with Jon right behind her.

"And none of them was ever seen again." Jon finished.

"How did you know?" Sansa asked.

"I didn't. But that's always the story." Jon said as his wife turned to him leaning against the railing, as she smiled at him enticingly. 

"Did I mention there was a pyramid of gold?" Sansa asked as she threw her shrug onto the dark wood railing of the upper library.

"Twice!" Jon said as he held two fingers up in confirmation.

"Alexander the great sent troops in search of it." Sansa informed her husband as she walked to the bookshelf across from her and her husband. 

"Hooray for him!" Jon cheered sarcastically.

"So did Caesar." Sansa told him as she went to the short ladder which was leaning against the bookshelf. 

"Yeah and look what happened to his career."

Sansa couldn't help but laugh at her husband's remark before getting back on subject. 

"And Napoleon!" Sansa told him as she climbed up the small ladder pretending she hadn't heard him.

"Yeah but we're smarter than him. And taller, too!" Jon mumbled as he pointed to the picture of the short conqueror.

"Exactly which is why we're going to be the ones to find it." Sansa answered distractedly as she looked at the row of books. She was sure she'd put it here the last time she read it.

"Because we're taller?" Jon joked making the redhead chuckle. Sansa quickly grabbed the book as she held her arm out slightly before jumping into Jon's arms who took her weight with barely a grunt used to his wife doing crazy stuff like this. He loved it to be honest. The complete trust that his wife had in him made him feel honored. 

"That's why I love you." Sansa said as she smiled at him while he put her down.

"Nice try." Jon commended as Sansa opened the book she was holding flicking through it, looking for a particular page.

"Mum what do I do with this chest? This sucker ways a god damn ton." Cora groaned as he brought the golden chest inside.

"CORA, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Sansa remperimenaded her daughter.

"Rather weighty, this." Cora shouted sarcastically, speaking with a haughty upper class voice instead of her normal mixture of an american and english accent. 

Jon laughed at his daughter while Sansa shoot her daughter a chiding glare causing her to smile sheepishly in reply. 

Jon was looking through the book that his wife grabbed when something occurred to him.

"Sansa, that first weird dream of yours that was exactly six weeks ago, right?" Jon asked his wife who looked at him confused.

"Yes I think so but what does that have to do with anything?" Sansa asked curiously.

"It just happens to coincide with Egyptian New Year." Jon said as he turned to the page for this year to show this year was the year of the scorpion.

"Oh my god! That has to be a coincidence right?" Sansa asked as she looked at her husband again gaping slightly.

"Maybe. All I'm saying is, let's be cautious. If anything ever happened to you or Cora, I would never forgive myself." Jon frowned as he put the book down. He'd already nearly lost her twice now. Once in Hamunaptra nine years ago and just a few days ago at the temple and both times had nearly killed him if something ever did actually happen ... he didn't even want to think about the possibility.

"You and Cora are the only thing that matter to me". Jon added on as his wife smiled at him softly both totally unaware to what was happening downstairs with their little girl.

"Well, those old fools at Bembridge have been practically begging me to take over the British museum." Sansa said.

Her husband just smirked at his wife knowing that Sansa was smug at the fact that the Bembridge Scholars wanted her to work for them after all the constant rejection letters that they sent her in the beginning of her career. 

"Maybe it's time to stop the adventures and just ... stay at home." Sansa smiled at the idea of domestic life. She enjoyed the thrill of adventure. The excitement that came with exploring a tomb. But she also knew that her husband was right in saying that it was time to settle down from tomb raiding. Her most recent near death experience was also on her mind and she didn't want to leave her daughter without a mother. She knew how much it hurt to not have your parents in your life. She didn't want her daughter to experience the same type of lost that she, Jon and Robb all had to deal with when their parents died. 

"Have I kissed you today?" Jon asked as he looked down at his wife lovingly. Sansa shook her head before Jon leaned forward and kissed her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with her husband's silky black curls. 

"I love you." Sansa said sincerely as she enjoyed the feeling of contentment that washed over her. In the past nine years, she had been blessed with a loving husband, a healthy and brilliant little girl, a successful career and an idiotic but sweet brother. She had everything that she ever wanted and she couldn't be happier. 

"I love you too." Jon smile was warm and loving and it filled the redhead with sense of joy to know that she brought out that same response in her husband of ten years. Jon wrapped his arm around her turning her around and tipping her backwards about to kiss her again...

Only for her to catch sight of a bra hanging off the bookcase.

"Those are not my knickers." Sansa said grimacing in disgust at the thought of her brother having sex in her precious library. 

"Robb." Jon growled as he thought of his idiotic brother-in-law who seemed to like bringing his floozy's here despite Jon and Sansa telling him not too.

"Hey, Cora, behave yourself for five minutes." Jon called out to his daughter as Sansa grabbed the book and headed downstairs to Alex.

"You betcha." Cora said as she tried to hide the panic in her voice. Cora quickly covered the bracelet that would not come off of her damn wrist, with her sleeve before grabbing one of her dad's heavy bronze trophies and putting it in the chest slamming the lid shut as her Mum finished walking down the stairs.

"Happy to be home, sweetheart?" Sansa asked as she stopped in front of her daughter who looked worried about something.

"Couldn't be happier, Momma." Cora said as she gave her mother what she hoped was a convincing smile. 

She knew that her mother knew that she was hiding something but she wasn't hounding her like she'd seen a lot of the other Mom's do to their kids at school. It was one of the things she loved about her Mom besides the fact that she'd often pull her from school for one of their little adventures.

"It's the year of the scorpion." Sansa said as she handed Cora the book was still open to the page that Jon had just had it on.

"NEAT!" Cora exclaimed actually interested. Her Mom had taught her a lot about the ancient world and she loved everything that her mother told her but she couldn't deny that the stories about Egypt were her favorite. Her mother always made it the history of the world sound so interesting unlike her history teacher at school. Mr.Milligan made history sound so dull and boring.

"I thought you might like that". Sansa said smiling as she gave watched her daughter read the book before going towards the chest. 

Cora was so entrapped by the book that she didn't notice when her mother left her open the chest but when she got there she couldn't find the key.

"Cora, where's the key?" Sansa asked daughter whose head shot up with wide eyes when she saw her mother looking down at her with a knowing expression on her beautiful face. 

'Damn.'

\------

Robb Stark was having an absolutely terrible night.

It had started out good, granted. There had been liquor. Plenty of it. Margery Tyrell his girlfriend of two years had dropped him off at the mansion because his little sister, brother-in-law and niece were returning from egypt tonight. He wanted to spend time with his family because he missed them but now those plans have turned to shit. 

He had gone upstairs to his room and was about to go to sleep when those bloody maniacs with the red turban came barging in.

The scarf-wearing crazies had then plopped him down in a chair and commenced the threatening.

"We are looking for the Bracelet of Anubis." the old man with the goatee announced. He appeared to be in charge. Robb refrained from telling him that he looked very silly wearing a black evening suit with a big red turban. It was hardly the height of fashion. 

"Oh? Good. Good for you. Good thing to have, the old Bracelet of Anubis." Robb rambled knowing the legend behind the bracelet but seeing as he didn't have the bracelet with him he wasn't going to risk their wrath by telling them that. 

Robb could only hope to bide his time until one of his family member's got up here… if they got up here.

He swallowed.

That was not a pleasant thought.

"Where is it?"

"Ah, you're looking here, for the bracelet, I see. Well, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mr. Snow, you try my patience."

_'They thought he was Jon! He could work with this.'_

Ah. But in that case, they were threatening the wrong person. He was in the clear.

"Mr. O'Connell? Now, wait, hold on a minute, you've got the wrong…"

And that's when the knife ended up at his neck.

Robb swallowed.

"Ah! That bracelet! Now I remember! I lost it in a card game." Robb chuckled nervously extremely aware of the dagger at his throat. 

"For your sake, I hope not." the old man said menacingly trying to be intimidating. 

After fighting mummies and helping kill an 3,000 year old priest Robb really wasn't intimidated by old men with large egos. 

Great. Now the old loon was angry. Where the hell was Jon when you needed him? Just as Robb was wondering exactly how the hell he was supposed to get out of this mess, the man's eyes widened and he snatched a golden scepter that he had mounted on the wall. He had gotten the scepter from Hamunaptra.

"It can't be!" the crazy old man cried.

Robb just stared at the old man wondering what the hell he was going on about. It was just a golden spector that yes maybe worth a lot of money but it wasn't worth the reverent gaze that the old man was giving the golden stick.

"Hello."

Everyone looked up at the greeting.

Robb's eyes widened. A very beautiful woman was walking across the room, holding a large, patterned basket. She was dressed in the very height of fashion: a tight black dress, a pillbox hat complete with veil, and a very plush, very expensive black feather boa. Her long, straight dark brown hair hung like a curtain down her back, swishing back and forth, and when her dark, piercing eyes met his, Robb couldn't help but be stunned almost breathless. But then he remembered that he had a girlfriend and he just stared at the stunning woman with distrustful eyes.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Where is your wife?" she asked curiously as she titled her head to the side. Robb was ashamed to admit that he was slightly mesmerized by her onyx eyes. 

"My wife? Oh, you mean Sansa. Well, I think she went off to Baden-Baden, or Tibet, or something. The girl's a free spirit." Robb rambled. 

The beautiful woman placed her basket on an end table and lifted off the top. As Robb sat watching - and still being held at knifepoint - the woman reached into her basket and pulled out a long, thin, black snake.

Oh bloody hell. 

She approached him slowly, almost seductively, giving the snake a kiss on the lips and then cradling it carefully, almost lovingly, in her hands.

"Egyptian asps," she informed him. "Are quite poisonous."

Fucking Bloody Hell. Robb swallowed, preparing to spill the beans on the bracelet… completely imaginary, made up beans seeing as he still had no idea what these crazies were talking about.

Worst night ever.

\-----

Sansa knelt on the ground in front of her daughter, searching through her coat pockets.

"Cora, I swear if you've lost that key you're grounded." Sansa said continuing her search although both knew that she wasn't going to be ground even if she'd had lost it as both Sansa and Jon were complete and total suckers when it came to their only child.

"I haven't lost it I just can't find it. There's a difference Mum." Cora retorted cheekily as she smiled at her mother who smirked back at her daughter before reaching up tweaking her little button nose, causing her daughter to squeak in surprise. 

Sansa quickly descended onto her little girl as she tickled Cora's sides causing her to giggle and squirm out of her mother's reach. But Sansa was relentless and continued to tickle her daughter as she remarked, "Well you better find it then." 

Sansa laughed enjoying the happy sounds of her child's precious giggle. Cora gasped as she tried to squirm out of her mother's grip but couldn't escape.

"I will Momma. There's nothing to worry about." Cora said in between giggles. 

"Good evening". A deep dark voice sounded from behind the two. Sansa quickly turned around to see a dark skinned man wearing red robes the greatly resembles Ardeth Bey's robes.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?" Sansa questioned angrily asked as she pushed Cora protectively behind her.

"I'm looking for the chest, of course." The man informed smirking as Cora grabbed said chest and stood behind her mother. 

"Give it to me now." The man ordered as Sansa walked over to the sword collection near the fireplace and picked one up, pointing it at the man.

"Get out of my house, now." Sansa growled out as she pushed Cora- holding the chest- to stand behind her while the leader simply smirked at her in dark amusement. She only wished that she had her guns to defend herself and her daughter but a sword would have to do. 

"Whoa, Momma. Maybe not the best idea". Cora cautioned her mother. Even though she knew full well her mother could look after herself she still didn't like the odds between her and this very large angry man.

"Cora, stay back there." Sansa ordered her daughter as several men surrounded the dark skinned man who was obviously their leader.

"Definitely not the best Idea. I think it's time to yell for Dad now." Cora suggested, panicking a little when she felt her mom tense up even more. The little girl peaked around her mother to get a glimpse of her face and faltered when she saw her Mother's normally warm, kind features settled into a fierce glare transforming her mother's face into something ancient and terrifying. 

"Now I will kill you and take it anyway." The leader said as they advanced to the redhead and her daughter. Sansa could feel her hands sweat as she grasped the sword hilt tightly. She was prepared to fight to the death to defend her daughter. 

"I think not." a voice called. 

Sansa quickly turned around in relief and dread at seeing Ardeth striding into the library to stand beside the two redhead's. Sansa heard the more swords being unsheathed at the presence of the medjai.

"Adreth, what are you doing here?" Sansa questioned the Medjai chieftain, noting that he looked quite dashing in his silver and black robes. 

_'Yep, I still have a type.' _

"Perhaps explanations are best kept for later". Ardeth said as he kept his eyes on the leader.

"Ardeth Bay." The leader greeted with a cruel grin. 

"Lock-Nah." Ardeth practically growled out with hatred that the redhead had never heard from the usual peaceful chieftain. Adreth stepped forward pulling out his scimitar as he as he stepped in front of the redhead 

"Of course he knows him." Sansa mumbled out, annoyed that her precious library was about to become battleground. But her more pressing concern was that her daughter could get caught in the crossfire. 

The leader quickly spoke something in Arabic as the men started to come forward, surrounding the redhead who quickly turned to her daughter who looked terrified and excited at the impending battle.

"CORA! GO TO THE CORNER!" Sansa ordered her daughter who nodded, and did as her mother told her, hiding in the corner as her mother fought off the intruders.

\------

Jon walked through the doorway of his brother-in-law's room about to give him the tongue lashing of the lifetime when he noticed that Robb was being held by knifepoint by a man in red turban. A beautiful woman was standing in front of his brother-in-law holding a snake, poisonous he assumed judging by the colors of the snake. An old man in suit and a few more men in red turbans were in the room as well. But what made Jon nervous was that he could see that they were all armed with knives, swords and one had a Thompson machine gun. 

"Hello." Jon greeted the people in the room before addressing his brother-in-law who looked extremely nervous "Robb, I thought I said no more wild parties."

Robb laughed nervously, "Well, when you're popular."

"Look," Jon tried for diplomacy seeing as he was unarmed at the moment and the people in this room could strike him down in a blink of the eye. "I'm sure my brother-in-law deserves whatever you people are about to do to him, but this is my house, and I have certain rules about snakes and dismemberment…"

Suddenly, Meela Nais (the woman in the black dress and feather wrap) threw the writhing black snake in her hand right at Jon's face.

Jon ducked to the side, his hands going up instinctively to protect his face. For one terrible moment, Robb was certain that the asp, had sank its fangs into Jon's face or neck, and the ex-legionnaire was done for.

But Jon surprised him. He straightened up, gripping the snake tightly in his hands in such a way that it was impossible for the snake to bite him. Then, with a spare glance at Robb,- who understood that he should move as soon Jon made his move – he tossed the snake right back at the woman.

Meela Nais ducked.

The snake sailed over her head and landed in the face of one of the men in the red turbans. He let loose a horrible cry as the snake bit him right under his eye.

One of the men threw his knife at Jon, but the former solider was to quick and ducked out of the way and managed to grab the handle of the knife before throwing it into the man's chest, killing him.

Robb ducked out of his armchair, snatching a gold scepter out of Hafez's hands, and raced out of the line of fire. Jon was on the other side of the room, miraculously catching the knives being thrown at him and tossing them back at his attackers.

Jon yelped in alarm as he saw the man with the machine gun beginning to shoot at him. He quickly jumped onto the armchair, toppling over and rolling with the momentum as he felt the bullet's impact the cushions. Jon crawled onto his hands and knees to the bathroom as he ducked down to make sure that he wasn't hit by the bullets. 

Jon managed to get in the bathroom with no bullet wounds before kicking the door closed with the heel of his foot. 

The wooden door quickly became bullet ridden as Jon tried to duck for cover, desperately hoping that his family would be okay.

\------

Sansa cart wheeled away kicking one of the men in the face as she did so before she turned around and started to block their attacks with her sword. The redhead quickly grabbed one of the men's shoulders and threw him behind her into the path of another red robed men who was about to run her through with his sword invardelty killing the man as he was pierced by the onoming sword. Another man attacked her before she twisted his arm into the air lodging the sword in the bookcase.

"WHOA, MOM! Where did you learn to do that?" Cora yelled out in awe as she watched her Mother kick some serious ass. 

"I have no idea". Sansa huffed as she stabbed a man in the gut. She would feel bad about it later but these men are dangerous and they could hurt her daughter. She wasn't going to take any chances when her daughter's life was at sake. As for the newly acquired sword skills, the redhead could only assume that her past life knowledge in sword fighting were coming out when she need it the most. 

Sansa gasped as a man grabbed her around the throat and pushed her into the wall. The redhead quickly reacted, kneeing the man in the crotch before kneeing him in the nose as he bent over and then finally punching him in the face, knocking the man to the ground, unconscious. 

"That I learned from your father." Sansa said. After they defeated Imhotep, the redhead had insisted that Jon teach her how to use a gun and defend herself. 

Sansa quickly picked up another sword that was lying around as she fought off the other men. Cora had lost the chest from playing tug-of-war with an intruder who almost managed to get away with it but was killed by Ardeth. Cora quickly ducked for cover in a corner as she took out her slingshot and aimed for red turbans. 

"What's in the chest?" Ardeth called out from where he was fighting.

"The bracelet of Anubis." Sansa replied as she parried a sword aiming for her heart. 

"They must not get the bracelet! Get it and get out of here!" Ardeth yelled out as he fought off Lock-Nah while Cora tipped a rather heavy bookcase on top of man who was trying to regain his sword.

Sansa saw the chest in the middle of the room and ran over to it and picked it up.

"MOMMY, LOOK OUT!" Cora yelled out when she saw one of the men head for her Mother who turned around too late and was sucker punched in the face making her fall to the ground, unconsciousness.

"MOMMA!" Cora shouted distraught when she saw her mother thrown over one of the warrior's shoulders and carried out of the house. 

"SANSA!" Ardeth yelled out just as worried at the sight of the unconscious redhead. Cora tried to go after her mother but she was thrown to the ground by one of the men. 

Lock-Nah used Ardeth distraction to his advantage quickly slashing his arm making Ardeth fall over at the force of the blow. Ardeth quickly stood up just in time to dodge a knife that was aimed at his head. Lock-Nah quickly grabbed the chest before exiting the building.

\-----

Jon was looking around the bathroom for Robb who had run in there only moments before himself.

"ROBB! ROBB!" Jon yelled was in no mood to play games as he was worried about his wife and daughter who were also more than likely getting attacked right now. Robb quickly poked his head up from underneath the bubbles in the bath making Jon roll his eyes and help Robb out of the bathtub. 

"What'd you do this time?" Jon asked annoyed.

"I haven't done anything to anybody....." Robb denied as they both ducked from the gunshots that were aimed at the bathroom door.

Jon shot Robb an incredulous look as he pointed at the bullet riddled door. 

"Lately." Robb finished lamely.

"COME ON!" Jon yelled as they ran to the bathroom window and jumped out of it landing on the gazebo before landing on the ground. Both were just getting their bearings when more shots fired making them jump the railing and run around to the front of the house.

As they came around the front Jon saw a car hurriedly pulling out of their drive way. He skidded to a stop as he watched it go only for the curtain at the back of the car to open slightly.

Sansa ducked her head out from behind the curtain and quickly caught sight of her husband.

"JON!" Sansa yelled.

"SANSA!" Jon shouted with his heart in his throat as he saw a hand cover his wife's mouth and the person holding her closed the curtain blocking his view of his wife. 

"LOOK OUT JON!" Robb yelled stopping Jon from running after his wife and making them both duck behind a statue that pinged from the oncoming bullets. 

When the other car had passed Jon quickly got out of his hiding place as he saw the car with his wife in it disappear down the long driveway.

"DADDY! DADDY! THEY HAVE MOM!" Cora yelled running towards her father who quickly turned at his daughter's voice and ran towards her, meeting the little redhead halfway and picking her up in a hug.

"Are you all right?" Jon asked his daughter who looked at him with scared eyes.

"Yeah. What about Mom?" Cora asked shakily. She wasn't bleeding or anything but she was extremely worried about her Mom.

"We'll get her, I promise." Jon assured his daughter before kissing her forehead and setting her down onto the ground and quickly tuned to the approaching chieftain.

"Snow." Ardeth greeted. The worried and terrified husband growled as he grabbed a hold of Ardeth's lapels and pushed him against the statue behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here? No, scratch that. I don't care. Who the hell are those guys? And where are they taking my wife?" Jon growled out. 

"My friend, I'm not sure, but wherever this man is, you wife will surely be." Ardeth said calmly as he pulled arms off of him and handed him a photograph of the leader. Jon looked at the photo quickly thinking he recognised the man before the picture was ripped out of his hand.

"Hey I know him. He's the curator. He works at the British Museum." Cora said as she looked up at the strange tattooed man.

"Are you sure?" Ardeth demanded as Jon glared at him for talking to his daughter so harshly.

"Yeah you better believe her, she spends more time there with her mother than he does at home." Jon replied as he picked up his daughter and started to run towards the car, quickly followed by Robb and Ardeth.

"Okay you're here, the bad guys are here and Sansa has been kidnapped so let me guess." Jon said not even finishing his sentence already knowing what the Medjai will say.

"Yes, they once again have removed the creature from his grave". Ardeth replied as Jon rolled his eyes and frowned at the Medjai chieftain.

_'_Great the Mummy was once again after his wife, wonderful.'

"I don't mean to point fingers but isn't that your job to make sure that doesn't happen?" Robb asked angrily. He was worried about his sister who was once again in the hands of a deranged 3,000 year old Mummy. 

At this point, the group were sitting in the car as they waited for Jon to start the car. Adreth was sitting next to him while Robb and Cora sat in the backseat.

"The woman who was with him, she knows thing. Things that no living person could possibly know. She knew exactly where the creature was buried. We were hoping she would lead us to the bracelet. She obviously did and now they have it." Ardeth angrily told them. He was worried about Sansa as well, but he couldn't allow the bracelet to land in the arms of the creature. If he gets control of Anubis' Army, the whole world will descend into anarchy. The creature would be invincible and impossible to get to if that scenario becomes a reality. 

"I wouldn't get too nervous just yet." Cora said smugly as she lifted his sleeve to show the bracelet. Ardeth quickly turned around in his seat and gently grabbed the little girl's arm as he examined it with a grim face.

"Is that gold?" Robb asked in awe as he looked at the solid gold scorpion bracelet which covered his niece's whole forearm.

"Oh Cora, what have you done?" Jon groaned as he in frustration already stressed out that his wife had been kidnapped by a cult obsessed with bringing Imhotep back. His daughter was much too curious for her own good, a trait that she had definitely inherited from her mother. 

"When I stuck it on, I saw the pyramids of Giza. Then whoosh! Straight across the desert to Karnak." Cora told them excitedly as she looked at her dad, who glared at her in the rearview mirror, an equal mixture of concern and worry painted on his handsome features. 

"By putting this on you have started a chain reaction that could bring about the next apocalypse." Ardeth angrily told Cora who gasped in fear and looked at her father with guilty eyes as Jon rolled his eyes. Jon stopped the car before turning around in his seat to get a f

"You lighten up." Jon said pointing to Ardeth before pointing at Cora. "You big trouble." Cora nodded but was more worried about her mother then anything else.

"And you help Cora get the bracelet off." Jon ordered his brother-in-law who nodded his head. Jon just wanted to save his wife before a dead priest tried to kill her. 

Jon turned around in his seat and pressed the gas pedal to the floor of the car as he pushed the engine to it's fastest limit.

He only hoped that they weren't arriving to late to save the love of his life.


	3. The Return of Imhotep

Sansa's blinked awake, squinting in the harsh light. She slowly and wearily sat up noticing that her hands and feet were bound. The redhead raised her bound hands and lightly touched the left side of her face and prodded the bruise there with a wince.

Sansa took a deep breath as she felt a dizzy spell overcome her from the chloroform she had been doused with. The redhead was thankful that no one has noticed that she was awake. She quickly observed that she was sitting on a wooden plank next to a fire pit. She twisted her head to the right to see the group of men who kidnapped her were chanting and bowing to an unknown figure. 

"Mr. Hafez." Sansa muttered in anger when she caught sight of the curator standing behind a crouched man who was holding the black book on his back. The redhead was careful to not speak too loudly as she didn't want to draw attention to herself. She continued to scan the room desperately until she came to a sight that made her heart stop and rise into her throat.

"They've found him.” She muttered as this group (whoever they were) had found him. They'd found Imhotep. He was encased in what appeared to be amber, but she'd recognize the silently screaming corpse that haunted her nightmares anywhere. She continued to watch as Mr. Hafez chanted the incantation that would bring Imhotep back while the men echoed his chant men followed his lead while bowing.

Sansa gulped when she saw the amber start to crack slightly and a decomposed hand that was not covered start to move and stretch its fingers out. She stiffened when she saw an arm punch its way freeing Imhotep as he continued to break through the amber and strode forward growling in fury. 

‘Shit.’ The bound redhead cursed internally as she observed the awoken mummy. 

She hoped if she stayed quiet enough, he wouldn't notice that she was there. Her eyes quickly lifted off of Imhotep and the men and up to the balcony where she saw her husband watching her worriedly.

Sansa's eyes lit up when she saw him accompanied by Ardeth but she quickly composed her hopeful expression so no one would notice the two men were above them on the upper balcony. 

_"What year is it?”_ Imhotep asked as he looked around. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't notice her sitting there.

_"My lord, it is the Year of the Scorpion.”_ Mr. Hafez answered in ancient egyptian. The man was in awe at the frightening creature who he had sworn to serve.

_"Truly?!”_ Imhotep exclaimed in excitement.

_"Yes.”_ Hafez replied as the creature turned away from him and chuckled evilly. Sansa flicked her eyes up to her husband to see him watching the scene before him intently as well. A door opened near the entrance grabbing everyone's attention.

A woman with long straight brown nearly black hair walked in with her back straight and a slight smirk on her lips. Sansa was overcome with a wave of dizziness as the image before her changed into the same woman now wearing ancient Egyptian garb, walking in golden halls. Sansa closed her eyes and when she opened them again the woman was once again in her black dress and Sansa was still in the basement of the museum.

"Do not be frightened.” Mr. Hafez reassured the woman in English. 

"I am not afraid.” Meela replied, not sparing the man a glance as her gaze was entrapped by the Mummy in front of her. She was well aware that she was the reincarnation of Anck-su-namun and that this creature once a man was absolutely smitten with her. Meela was only interested in the power he could possess and knew that she could wrap him around her little finger and have him do anything for her.

_"I am Anck-su-namun reincarnated.”_ Meela spoke her well rehearsed line. While she did have a basic understanding of the ancient Egyptian language, she was not fluent like the woman who sat on a plank behind Lord Imhotep.

_"Only in body. But you hold the key as to bringing my love back to me.”_ Imhotep whispered softly as he circled the reincarnation of the woman who had once enchanted him so many years ago. He didn't even realise that Meela had mistranslated what he had told her.

Meela smiled smugly at the creature in front of her. Not knowing that she was just a vessel to be used for his lost love. 

Sansa gagged as she translated what Imhotep had told the girl and had to physically stop herself from warning the girl about the danger that she was in. She felt guilty about it, but she didn’t want to draw attention to herself and by chance draw attention to her rescuers in the upper balcony. She looked up to see that her husband was sneaking away. She quickly looked away when she heard a loud creak come from the corner of the room to see that Mr. Hafez and Lock-nah were opening the chest. Sansa had to stop herself from laughing when she saw Hafez pick up one of Jon's golfing trophies.

"Cora.” Sansa whispered fondly as she shook her head with an amused grin on her face.

"I have a gift for you.” Meela said as she extended her arm towards the tied-up redhead. Imhotep turned to where the young girl was pointing only for his eyes to widen and his heart (or what was left of it at least) to stutter.

"Nefertiti.” Imhotep whispered slowly as he looked at the reincarnation of his best friend. She had matured and looked older then he had ever seen her but somehow that maturity made her look even more beautiful. Her cerulean eyes were practically spitting fire at him as she tried desperately to get off the plank. Imhotep stared into her beautiful eyes with an emotionless look on his face. 

"I am not Nefertiti, nor will I ever be. My name is Sansa Snow and I promise you, I will put you in your grave again so that you can never harm me and my family.” Sansa growled not even noticing Imhotep’s expression falling while Meela's eyes widened. Mr. Hafez had told her that this woman was the reincarnation of the ancient Queen but to see the Mummy’s reaction to Sansa Snow worried her for an unknown reason. 

"Our thinking was not if we put you in your grave first.” Mr. Hafez said smugly. Sansa's gaze whipped around to glare at the curator as Meela turned to Imhotep. The men started to pick up the plank as Hafez gave them the signal.

"I knew it would please you to watch her die. Burn Her.” Meela ordered the men making Imhotep turn around quickly with wide eyes.

"NOOO!” Imhotep shouted as the plank started to tip towards the fire making Meela turn to Imhotep with wide confused eyes. Sansa screamed as the fire got closer to her, clinging to the plank. She was about to fall off when Jon burst through the flames jumping on the plank making the men drop it.

"Jon.” Sansa breathed in relief as he threw her over his shoulders and ducked behind a large crate. Sansa heard the familiar sound of her husband's Thompson starting to be shot from what she assumed was the balcony as Jon pulled out a knife and unbound Sansa's hands and feet. Jon quickly ducked around the crate to shoot at one of the oncoming men as Imhotep caught sight of him.

"YOU!” Imhotep shouted in outrage. While he felt a sense of relief, he also hated man who had killed him the last time they had met. 

"You okay?” Jon asked worriedly as he quickly looked over his wife, noting the bruise that was on her face from when she had been knocked unconscious.

"Yeah I'm fine. Please tell me you have my gun?” Sansa asked as she looked up at her husband who chuckled before handing her the gun. Jon quickly kissed Sansa's brow before they shared a look and ducked out from behind the crate to join the fight.

Sansa shot at a group of men who were standing near a cupboard of explosives as she backed away towards the stairs with her husband. When she had a clear shot she quickly shot at the formaldehyde and other flammable liquids on the shelf. Sansa and Jon quickly reached the stairs as the room was engulfed in flames and quickly made their way up to the balcony where Ardeth was waiting for them. Sansa looked back at the destructive scene to see Imhotep opening a jar. Ashes spilled out of the jar and created four of the Mummy soldier's that they had seen in Hamunaptra.

"Oh no! Not these guys again.” Jon yelled in annoyance as Sansa rolled her eyes with frustration. The group quickly ran out the doors and into the museum trying to get away from the red robed men and now the Mummy soldiers. Once they had gotten out of the museum the group head towards the car.

Sansa ran back to the museum entrance to move a heavy bench in front of the doors. Jon quickly went back to his wife and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the double doors to the car.

"Honey, what you doing? I don't think these guys use door.” Jon said.

"Where are Cora and Robb?” Sansa yelled worriedly when she saw the car was empty only for a double Decker bus to round the corner and toot its horn.  
“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CAR!’’ Jon shouted at his brother-in-law who shrugged sheepishly from his place in the drive seat. Sansa ignored the conversation between her husband and her brother as she caught sight of her little girl in the bus. The redhead quickly got onto the bus to reunite with her daughter. 

"Cora" Sansa yelled as pulled her daughter into a hug

"MOMMA!” Cora smiled in relief as she hugged her mum back for a moment before starting to push her off.

"It was her idea.” Sansa heard Robb yell as he pointed to Cora.

"Was not!” Cora shouted back in denial letting go of her mother to shout at her Uncle. 

"Was too!”

"Was not!”

"Was too!”

"Oh, for Christ's sake get in the bus Jon and let's go.” Sansa yelled in impatiently. Robb started driving as Jon jumped into the back of the bus. Sansa heard a loud bang from behind the bus and quickly turned around to see the Mummies rounding the corner.

"No, no, no, not my car!” Sansa heard Jon groan disappointedly as the soldiers walked over the top of the car, crushing the roof in.

"Oh, I hate Mummies.” Jon groaned as he ducked his head back inside the door making Sansa laugh slightly.

"Glad to see me now?” Ardeth asked Jon.

"No!” Sansa yelled out when she heard the chieftain’s question.

"Just like old times, huh?” Jon added on as he started to head towards the top level of the bus.

"Be careful Jon!” Sansa yelled out to her husband when she saw him start to walk up the stairs.

"Yes dear!” Was all she heard in reply. Sansa watched as the Mummies started to climb along the walls, two jumping from pillar to pillar. Sansa heard the shotgun go off as one of the Mummies tried to jump into the bus, the shotgun destroying him.

"Cora stay close to me.” Sansa ordered her daughter as she reloaded her gun, receiving a little shaky nod in reply. One of the Mummies jumped into the door of the bus, Ardeth immediately started shooting the Thompson at it.

"Robb try to drive a little faster.” Sansa growled out to her brother as she shot the Mummy in the head.

"I am going as fast as I can. Do you know how slow these buses are?” Robb asked as he tried to concentrate on the road and not the Mummy behind him.

"Then why did you pick one?” Sansa yelled at her brother in annoyance.

"I don't know I wasn't thinking.” Robb yelled in his defense receiving identical looks of disbelief from his sister and niece. 

"When do you ever?” Sansa mumbled to herself, Cora though had heard his mother and started giggling.

Sansa heard the shotgun going off from the upper level of the bus as the top half of the Mummy from before came swinging in and started throwing Ardeth around the bus.

"Shoot it.” Robb yelled at Sansa who had her gun ready trying to aim.

"I'm trying but they're both moving around to quickly, I may end up hitting Ardeth.” Sansa shouted back at her brother. Ardeth knocked the Mummy over quickly giving Sansa the perfect opportunity to shoot the thing.

"Oh dear.” Sansa mumbled after hearing the empty click coming from the gun.

"What?” Cora asked worriedly.

"I'm out of ammo.” Sansa said as she turned to her daughter with wide eyes. They quickly looked back at Ardeth to see him get scratched by the soldier.

"Turn Robb! Turn! Turn! Turn!” Sansa ordered her brother as she saw Ardeth about to be slashed across the throat. The turn made both the Mummy and Ardeth go flying to the side.

"No! Get out of the way!” Robb yelled at the oncoming car he was about to crash into. Luckily for him it swerved to the side at the last minute. Sansa heard a bang from the bonnet of the car making her twirl around to see the shotgun had slid down from the lower deck. Sansa quickly reached out the window and grabbed the gun.

Ardeth screamed as the Mummy's claws started to come down on him only for a blast to be heard and the Mummy to be blown into pieces. Ardeth looked over to Sansa to see her reloading the shotgun and gave her a nod of thanks, receiving a nod and a small smile in return. Sansa quickly shot the Mummy again twice, blowing it out of the window.

"Look out!” Sansa heard Cora scream in terror making her turn around to see Robb driving the bus down a small alleyway and making a quick turn, knocking her slightly off her feet and making her crash into the wall of the bus.

Sansa looked out of the window to see a low hanging bridge coming up, making her eyes widen. Sansa quickly hit the roof of the bus.

"Get down Jon!” Jon heard Sansa shout from below making him look up to see the bridge that was coming up. Jon quickly punched the Mummy that was holding him around the neck and dropped to the floor with his arms over his head to cover his face from the debris that was sure to fall.

The bus went under the bridge knocking away most of the top layer of the bus and killing the Mummy on the top deck at the same time. Jon stumbled to his feet as he looked around at the destroyed chairs of the bus. He quickly walked through the debris as he made his way downstairs to the lower deck to check on his wife and daughter.

"Great driving, Uncle Robb.” Cora said as she hugged her uncle around the neck while Robb brought the bus to a slow stop.

"Yeah.” Robb mumbled breathlessly as he patted his niece on the arm.

"You all right?” Jon asked Ardeth as he stood beside his wife and son.

"This was my first bus ride.” Ardeth chuckled humorlessly as he panted 

"Welcome to England.” Jon said as he looked to his wife to see her crooked her finger in a come here motion making him smile.

"What would I do without you?” Sansa asked her husband as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Are all Archaeologists' this much trouble?” Jon asked playfully as Cora walked away from her parents rolling her eyes.

"Oh jeez get a room.” Cora grumbled as she walked away from his parents to the other side of the bus. God her parents could be so lovey-dovey.

"You married me.” Sansa replied smiling after hearing what her daughter had said before Jon leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Sansa pulled away from the kiss and nuzzled her head into her husband's neck just taking in the fact that they were all alive before she heard a sound that made her heart stop.

Cora's muffled screams.

"Let me go!”

"CORA!” Sansa and Jon shouted as they saw their son being pulled from the bus with a hand over his mouth. Cora and Sansa quickly ran out of the bus to run after the car that their daughter had just been thrown into. Sansa came to a stop as a small pain shot up her leg it seemed as they had been fighting the Mummies she'd twisted ankle.

"GO GET HER! GO!” Sansa shouted at her husband who had turned around quickly when she'd stopped. He quickly nodded before running for the car that Cora was in.

The car stopped for a moment near the bridge controls to let another man in before driving once again as the bridge started to lift up. By the time Jon got to the end of one half of the bridge, the bridge had lifted up to high to jump across making Jon come to a halt as he watched the car get away with his daughter.

"Cora.” Jon sobbed out as he just sat there watching the car disappear before he got up and slowly made his way back to his wife who had tears streaming down her face as she leaned against the bus.

"No.” Sansa cried as Jon pulled her into his arms and laid her head down on his chest as he caressed her head. Ardeth came over with Robb who had tears in his eyes as well.

"Please, do not fear for your daughter, my friends. They cannot hurt her, for she wears the bracelet of Anubis.” Ardeth said softly as he tried to console his heartbroken friends. 

"Cora is wearing the bracelet?” Sansa asked as she looked up at her husband with wide eyes. She'd guessed that Cora had taken the bracelet out of the chest, but she hadn't known she had put it on.

"When she put it on, she said she saw the pyramids at Giza, the temple at Karnak.” Jon told his wife as he looked down at her tear stained face and puffy red eyes. 

"Yes and when they reach Karnak, the bracelet will show him the next step of the journey.” Ardeth added onto Jon's statement.

"Well if we don't get to Karnak before them, we won't have any clue of where to look for her next.” Sansa rambled on. She was on the verge of a panic attack at the thought of her daughter anywhere near the monster that she had awoken nine years ago.

"Seems to me like we need a magic carpet.” Jon said to himself thoughtfully while his wife looked up at him confused.

"You are aware that those don't actually exist, right?” Sansa asked her husband with her brows furrowed making him laugh weakly.

Jon pulls his wife into his arms which she returns by wrapping her arms around his waist. He laid a comforting kiss on the top of her head which was resting on his chest. 

“We'll get her, Sansa.” Jon assured his wife as he rubbed her back in comfort. 

Sansa just nods her mind clouded with worry at the thought of the danger that her daughter was in. 

\---------

Imhotep stood near the young girl who looked like Anck-su-namun as he looked over London. He had been ignoring the girl ever since she had come out on the balcony to join him. He was angry at her for nearly killing Nefertiti. Even though he was going to use his former friend as a sacrifice nine years ago, he still cared for her and didn’t want any harm to come to the woman. 

"I shall now go to Ahm Shere and kill the Scorpion king.” Imhotep growled out at her barely glancing at her.

‘I will finally have my love in my arms.’ Imhotep thought with an internal smile.

  
"And with his Army we shall rule the world ... together.” Meela added excitedly as she looked out at the city with a greedy look in her eyes. Imhotep looked at her confused before smirking. For now, he would let the girl think that way as she may be of use to him but when the time came to bring his love back, he would gladly sacrifice her soul to get Anck-su-namun back in his arms. 

"My lord ... there is something you must know. They have the Sceptre of Osiris. I have seen it.” Hafez told his lord quietly making the powerful Mummy growl at him.

"By the time we reach Ahm Shere, my powers will have regenerated. And I will have no need for the Sceptre.” Imhotep growled out as two men came out onto the balcony.

"We have retrieved the girl.” One of the men told Anck-su-namun reincarnation making Imhotep look around at her.

"What girl?” He asked the woman.

"The Snow’s girl. Jon and Sansa, the queen’s reincarnation my lord.” Meela told him meekly as she saw the stoic look overcome the Mummy's face. She swallowed nervously as she overserved the undead priest who turns away from her to look out into the night. 

Imhotep clenched his jaw at the thought of his old friend having a daughter with a man that was not him. He loved Anck-su-namun but couldn’t deny that Nefertiti always drew him to her with her vibrant personality. 

He vowed that he wouldn't hurt Nefertiti's daughter. It's the least he could due to repay his old firend from all of the hurt that he had caused her in the past.


	4. The Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/758645499710826259/

A few days later in Cairo a train was just leaving the station, one that had Hafez, Meela, Imhotep and Cora aboard. Hafez was currently in one of the front compartments talking to Meela. He had noticed Lord Imhotep’s strange reaction to Meela, but he wasn't going to mention it to her so that he could stay on his lord's good side.

"When Lord Imhotep last encountered the Snow's, they sent his immortal soul to the Underworld. As powerful as he will become, he is still vulnerable. Only with the Army of Anubis will he be invincible.” Hafez informed the girl as he waved one of his men forward.

"He will need your help.” Hafez told the girl as the man placed the book of the dead in his lap. Meela leaned forward in excitement as she looked at the powerful object.

"Keep this with you, always.” Hafez ordered making Meela nod in excitement as the compartment door opened. Lock-Nah came into the compartment with dragging a stubborn Cora along. 

"Hey! The book of the dead!” Cora exclaimed in excitement as Lock-nah put him down on the ground. Her mum had told her about that book along with the book of Amun-Ra.

"What a bright little child.” Meela sneered at the curious redhead. Cora merely looked up at the woman and frowned.

"Your mother must be missing you terribly. If you wish to see her again you'd better behave.” Meela threatened smugly. She knew, thanks to Mr Hafez, how close the mother and daughter were and she felt incredibly smug at the pain she knew the woman would be feeling right now.

"Lady, I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?” Cora sassed swallowing down her nerves. She knew her parents and uncle would stop at nothing to find her but she just had to be brave until they could get her. 

"Silence!” Lock-Nah growled out at the cheek the girl was showing as he grabbed him be the back of his jacket.

"Because your parents wouldn't slip poisonous snakes into your bed ...While you were sleeping.” Meela smirked as she kissed the girl’s cheek. Cora pulled away from the woman in disgust as she rubbed the lipstick off her cheek where the woman had kissed her. 

"Lord Imhotep wishes to meet the girl.” Hafez informed Lock-Nah and Meela making her scowl. She just didn't understand why he was so interest in Nefertiti's reincarnations daughter. He was in love with her, wasn't he?

"Now we shall see how brave you are.” Lock-nah said smirking as he pushed the girl towards Imhotep's compartment.

"Hey! Watch the suit! Hey!” Cora yelled as she was pushed through yet another door.

Cora was pushed into a darkened room only lit up by the fire and torches surrounding her. Behind her Lock-Nah knelt with his eye’s turned towards the ground. In the middle of the room was a figure wearing black robes. Cora stiffened as the figure turned around and she gasped in fright when she saw the man wearing a weird silver mask over his face.

Imhotep walked towards the boy, looking her over. The girl was in exact replica of her mother. They even shared the same eye color. Cora held her breath in fright trying not to make a sound as the masked man circled her. 

"I know you can understand me little one. I doubt your mother would let you get away with not learning our Ancient language.” Imhotep told the girl making Cora's eyebrows frown. How did this guy know her mother? What did he mean by our language?

"So you must listen carefully ... It is you who are the chosen one, you who will take me to Ahm Shere.” Imhotep said as he switched to the girls birth language.

"What if I don't? What if I get a little ... lost?” Cora asked innocently making Imhotep chuckle. She had her mother's spirit. 

"You have strength, little one. Just like your mother. But I know something you don't.” Imhotep said as he knelt in front of the girl and used his powers to lift the girls hand up that the bracelet was on.

"This bracelet is a gift and a curse. The sands of time have already begun to pour against you.” Imhotep told the girl as he spun the timer around.

"Yeah, Yeah. I already heard this part. From the minute I put the bracelet on; seven days do I have til the Scorpion King wakes up.” Cora finished as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Did you also hear that if you do not enter the pyramid before the sun strikes it on that very morning ... that the bracelet will suck the life out of you?” Imhotep growled out at the girl. If anything happened to the child while she was in his care, Nefertiti would never forgive him.

"That part I missed. Hey, wait a minute. That means I only have five days left.” Cora yelped in fear at the thought of dying sent her heart racing in fear. She realized if she died she would be surrounded by enemies and would never see her family. Her heart broke at the thought of never seeing her mother's kind face, hearing her father laugh, listening to her Uncle Robb's stories about lost civilizations. She couldn't imagine not seeing her family ever again. 

"Then I believe it will be best if we don't get lost. Don't you?” Imhotep asked the girl who scowled in reply. 

Cora swallowed down her fear as she squared her shoulders and stared the mask man down. 

"My Mum and Dad are going to kick your arse.” Cora growled out in anger and fear. Imhotep merely hummed before taking his mask off making Cora jump back with a frightened yelp at the rotted face that stared back at her.

"I do not think so.” Imhotep told her before turning to Lock-Nah.

"Make sure no harm comes to her.” Imhotep ordered the man who scolded at the idea before pushing the still slightly frozen Cora out of the room.

\------

Jon pulled up outside of the Magic Carpet airways in Cairo before he got out of the car followed by Sansa and Robb.

"This is the magic carpet?” Sansa asked as she looked around the place that looked like it was being held up by little more than glue.

"He'll be fine. He's a professional.” Jon reassured as he walked towards the entrance where the door was opening and a dark-skinned man walked wearing an eye patch walked out with a big smile on his face.

"Izzy!” Jon exclaimed with is arms open. The man, now known to Sansa as Izzy, skidded backwards yelping as he ran inside the door and locked it shut making the smile drop off of Jon's face.

"Hey!” Jon shouted.

"He definitely remembers you.” Sansa said smirking at her husband who merely glanced back at her with a small amused frown.

"He's a little shy.” Jon told his amused wife before turning to Robb.

"Robb, get our bags.” Jon said as he pointed back towards the car.

"Oh, my hands are full.” Robb groaned as he looked around receiving a glare from his sister and brother-in-law.

"And now they're not. Bags. Now" Sansa ordered as she snatched the golden stick out of Robb's hands before handing it to Jon who smiled at her.

"Right. I'll get the bags.” Robb asked as he went back to the car to get their bags.

"I'll deal with the flight details.” Jon said as he grabbed his gun and shot the lock off of the door.

"Honey you're not at all subtle.” Sansa said smiling at her husband who smirked back at her.

"And you are?” Jon asked rhetorically as he walked towards the door.

"Touché.” Sansa smirked as she followed her husband who turned back to her once again.

"Besides we don't have time for subtle.” Jon said as he kicked the door in watching as Izzy backed away from him and his wife hurriedly.

"Izzy, come here.” Jon ordered the mumbling man who was grabbing papers of off his desk. Sansa looked around quickly frowning at the disorganized place before she gagged when she caught sight of an old men who was in the bathtub, reading a newspaper, winking at her.

Sansa frowned in disgust before walking towards her husband. 

"He's not exactly pleased to see you, my love.” Sansa said as she and her husband walked towards Izzy.

"Never turned my down yet.” Jon added.

"There's a first time for everything, sweetie.” Sansa replied smirking at Jon who merely poked his tongue at her.

"Whatever it is, whatever you need, I don't care. Forget it Snow. Every time I hook up with you, I get shot. Last time I got shot in the arse. I'm in mourning for my arse. Remember that bank job in Marrakesh?” Izzy rambled on as Sansa tried to hide her laughter behind her hand but that last part caught her attention.

"Bank job?” Sansa said as she turned to her husband smirking amused.

"It's not like it sounds.” Jon tried to defend as the three f them walk undercover.

"Uh, it's exactly how it sounds. I'm flying high, hiding in the sun. The white boy here flags me down, so I fly in low for the pickup. The next thing you know, I get shot! I'm lying in the middle of the road with my spleen hanging out, and I see him waltzing up with some belly dancer girl.” Izzy continued ignoring Jon making cutting off movements near his neck.

"Belly dancer girl? Izzy, I think you and I should talk. I need some good blackmail on my dear old husband here.” Sansa said smirking as her husband turned to her with a sheepish look on his face.

"As long as I don't get shot.” Izzy replied seriously. 

"You will if you don't shut up soon.” Jon grumbled making Sansa laugh. Jon smiled slightly before turning back to Izzy.

"Quit your whining. You're gonna get paid this time.” Jon said as he threw a roll of cash towards the man who caught it and looked at it before back at him with a sneer.

"Snow, have you looked around here any? Huh? What do I need money for? What the hell am I gonna spend it on?” Izzy asked as he pocketed the money anyway. Jon growled and stalked forward as Sansa looked around grimacing.

"I'm gonna keep this short. My little girl is out there. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.” Jon said as he pointed with the gold stick in his hand. Jon's brow furrowed when he noticed Izzy looking at the stick with wide eyes so he quickly moved the stick around and shook it quickly noticing Izzy following its movements.

"Snow, if you give me that gold stick there, you can shave my head, wax my legs and use me for a surfboard.” Izzy said quietly entranced by the golden stick. Sansa frowned in disgust when she heard the man as Jon threw the stick to Izzy.

"Didn't we do that in Tripoli?” Jon asked making Sansa's gaze switched to him quickly with a disgusted look on her face. Izzy just smiled at him sheepishly.

"Say, by the way, when did you lose your eye?” Jon asked making Izzy look at him.

"Oh, I didn't. I just though it made me look more dashing.” Izzy replied as he lifted the eye patch up to reveal a very much intact and working eye.

Sansa just stared at the spectacle in front of her as she observed her husband yanking off Izzy's eyepatch and throwing it away from their little group. Izzy just shrugged in reply, he had several back up eye patches in his cabin. 

"By the way, who's this?” Izzy said as he turned back towards Snow's beautiful wife.

"I'm Sansa Snow. It’s nice to meet you.” Sansa answered as she held her hand for Izzy to shake.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, milady.” Izzy returned the redhead's handshake with a warm smile.

Their greeting's were interrupted by the sound of horses neighing. The group turned to see Ardeth sitting there on top of his horse surrounded by twelve other tribesmen.

"These are the commanders of the 12 tribes of Medjai." Adreth introduced the two groups who nodded at each other in greeting. 

Horus!” Ardeth yelled as a beautiful falcon flew onto Ardeth's hand.

"Nice bird.” Robb admired as he gathered all of the bag's from the car. 

"My best and most clever friend. He will let the commanders know of our progress so that they may follow.” Ardeth informed the group before turning to the commanders and speaking in Arabic. The commanders replied before turning around and riding away.

"If the Army of Anubis arises, they will do all they can to stop it.” Ardeth said as he turned back to the group.

\------

Izzy had just informed them that he was ready to leave so the group grabbed their stuff and walked back to the airfield.

"Jon, are you sure Izzy's reliable?” Sansa asked worriedly. She barely knew this man and her daughter's life was on the line but if Jon said he trusted him then so would she because if there was someone that Sansa trusted more than anything in the world it was Jon.

"Yeah, yeah, he's reliable-ish.” Jon said getting a wide eyed look from his wife. The group turned the corner expecting to see a plane except they saw a big ship held up by a big balloon.

"Reliable huh?” Sansa said as she turned to her husband with her eyebrows quirked.

"Isn't she beautiful?” Izzy asked proudly.

'It's a balloon.” Jon said in disbelief and anger.

"Oh! It's a Dirigible.” Izzy groaned as if that should have been so obvious. The group looked at him with wide eyes.

"Where's your airplane?” Jon asked the idiot, angrily.

"Airplanes are a thing of the past.” Izzy laughed as he got closer to the small family.

"Izzy you were right.” Jon growled out.

"I was?” Izzy asked in disbelief completely unaware of the danger he was currently facing

"Yeah. You're gonna get shot.” Jon finished as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Izzy's head

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! She's faster than she look. And she's quiet. Real quiet. Perfect for sneaking up on people, which is a very good thing. Unless we go with your approach ... barging in face first, guns blazing and getting your friend shot in the arse.” Izzy once again complained receiving eye rolls from both Sansa and Jon.

"He has a point Jon.” Sansa groaned out to her husband as she rubbed her eyes. She had barely slept a wink since Cora had been taken and she doubted she'd get much more until Cora's was safely back in her arms. Jon shrugged his shoulders as he put his gun away.

"Why can't you people ever keep your feet on the ground?” Ardeth asked receiving a chuckle from Robb who was beside him.

A few moments later the Dirigible was taking off as the group was all aboard with their luggage.

It was night now and they had been flying all afternoon already having passed the pyramids and they were now only flying over open desert. Sansa was standing near the end of the ship looking at her open locket. 

The picture of her parents and Robb was still on the right side of the locket but she now had a picture of Jon, herself and a giggling 3 year old Cora on the left side of the locket. She rubbed her finger over the picture as a tear fell down her cheek before she breathed in a breath of fresh air, closed the locket and fastened the necklace back around her neck. Sansa felt someone behind her and quickly looked over her shoulder to see her husband looking at her with a concerned frown.

"I want her back, right now. I want her in my arms where she's safe, Jon.” Sansa whispered as Jon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I know. We taught her well. She's smarter than you. She's tougher than me.” Jon assured his wife hugging her tightly as she nodded at him.

"I love her so much and if anything were to happen to her I ..." Sansa trailed off as Jon hugged her even more tightly.

"Hey, we both do, and Cora knows that.” Jon said trying to reassure his wife as well as himself.

"I'll get her back San, I promise.” Jon promised looking down at his teary wife.

"I know you will.” Sansa said as she lifted her head up and kissed Jon chin making him smile down at her before kissing her forehead.

\-----

Meela walked into Imhotep’s compartment come dawn and grunted in disgust at the three bodies that were lining the floor. She looked up when she felt a presence in front of her only to see a fully regenerated Imhotep walking towards her. She smiled at the handsome figure before bowing slightly expecting him to lift her head up and smile warmly at her.

He did no such thing.

\-----

Cora was tapping her nails against the wooden table as Lock-nah frowned in annoyance at the noise. The brat has been creating that irritating noise for the past ten minutes and Lock-nah was at his wits end. 

"Stop it!" Lock-nah ordered the insolent little brat who just smiled up at him angelically taking her hand off of the table. He glared at her in suspscion before nodding in satisfaction. 

Cora smiled mischievously before putting her hand on the table and tapping her nails against the table.

Lock-nah immediately turned at the noise and before Cora could react slammed his knife into her finger. 

Cora gasped expecting pain but relaxed when she saw that the knife hit the table instead of her finger.

"WOW! You have excellent aim." Cora said as she looked up to see that the man was sneering at her with hatred in his eyes. 

"What are you talking about? I missed." Lock-nah sneered at the little chit in front of him, smiling in satisfaction when he saw that she gulped in fear. He pulled his knife out of the table and put it back into his belt. 

Cora recovered quickly though and stared at the man. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Cora said. 

"Fine." Lock-nah said in between clenched teeth before grabbing the little redhead roughly by her upper arm and escorting her to the bathroom. 

Cora was shoved unceremoniously into the bathroom after Lock-nah made sure that there wasn't anyway for her to escape. 

"You have five minutes!" Lock-nah said before shutting the door, leaving the girl to go about her business. 

Cora immediately ran towards the window to try to pry the bars off but huffed in resignation when they wouldn't budge. 

She shook her head before opening the lid off of the toilet and cringing in disgust at the sight that met her. Flies were buzzing around the pile in the toilet and the smell was just repulsive. 

"Oh my god. Doesn't anyone around here know how to flush a toilet?” Cora yelled before pulling her sweater over her hand to flush said toilet. As she did she noticed that there was a hole in the bottom of the ground and quickly pulled the toilet away from the hole to see if she could fit through it.

When she noticed she could fit through, she pulled the chain to make the train stop.

\----

When the train stopped Imhotep lost his balance slightly before realizing what the problem was.

"The girl.” He mumbled to himself before he stiffened when he heard gunshots. Growling he quickly opened the compartment door and flung the men into nearby pillars killing them instantly. Shaking his head Imhotep turned to the young woman.

"Karnak.” Imhotep told her as he looked at the beautiful landscape before making his way out of the compartment to follow the girl. Confusing Meela greatly.

\----

Cora ran father into the ruins of Karnak as she tried to get as far away as she could from the train. Unfortunately, the bracelet chose that moment to react showing her where to go next.

The temple island of Philae.

While Cora was in her trance like state, she didn't notice Imhotep make her way across the pond towards her but when she did, she tried to make her getaway but was stopped as Imhotep lifted him up with his powers. Imhotep merely shook his finger at the girl, tutting in disapproval. 

Cora just glared at the man as his minions meet them to escort her back to the train. 

\----

  
On the Dirigible it was once again falling into nighttime as they got closer and closer to Karnak. Imhotep, Hafez and his men were at least a day ahead of them and Sansa was getting very, very worried.

"If a man does not embrace his past, he has no future.” Ardeth told Snow as he sat down next to the man with Horus on his arm.

"Look even if, I was some sort of sacred Medjai, what good does that do me now?” Jon asked Ardeth as he tried to pry a lid open with his knife.

"It is the missing piece of your heart. If you embrace it, if you accept it, you can do anything.” Ardeth replied as he leant forward.

"Sounds great.” Jon said rolling his eyes as he changed the subject.

"Listen, what can we expect from our old friend, Imhotep?" Jon asked as he put his knife away.

"His powers are returning quickly. By the time he reaches Ahm Shere, even the Scorpion King won't be able to stop him.” Ardeth answered as Jon huffed and rubbed his eye before looking over at his wife who was talking with her brother.

  
“What did you tell Marg?” Sansa asked her brother quietly as she looked out at the peaceful landscape in front of her.

“That we had a dig that couldn’t wait.” Robb said as he thought back to his girlfriend who wasn’t happy with the fact that he had to leave with such short notice but knowing that he would always go with his family when it came to excavating archeological digs. 

“That’s good.” Sansa said absentmindedly not really paying attention to her brother's words due to the worry that clouded her heart at the thought of her missing daughter. 

Robb noticed his sister's far off gaze and brought her into a hug, "Sansa, we will find Cora." 

"Thank-you, Robb." Sansa said as she returned her brother's embrace.

Robb let her go and just looked at her for a moment before gently lifting her chin to look her straight in the eyes.

"We will find Cora. Nothing will happen to her." Robb assured his sister firmly.

Sansa took a deep fortifying breath as she tried to force the worst case scenarios out of her head. 

"We will get her." Sansa replied determinedly.

"Your right we will, mum.'' Robb said with a face filled with grim determination. 

"So, are you going to propose to Marg?" Sansa asked causing her brother to sputter in response. 

As the siblings bantered back and forth, Sansa couldn't help but feel a prickle of dread enter her heart as she heard a voice echo in her head. 

_"It is time to remind you of who you are … and of who we are together. For our love is a true love, and eternal love, our souls mated … together as one … forever.” _

\-----

"_It is time to remind you of who you are … who you once were …_" Imhotep trailed off as he stood behind the woman. As he brought Anck-su-namun back to life in her reincarnates body he was also returning Nefertiti's memories back to her reincarnates body.

He would soon be reunited with his beloved Anck-su-namun and all of these doubts that he had about her will soon be put to rest once he had his lover back in his arms. 

\----

_Two masked woman stood in front of each other in ancient Egyptian fighting grab. At the sound of drums, the two women turned their backs to each other as they stood in a fighting position. The Pharaoh gave the order and the two women turned to each other to fight._

_Both blocked the other's jabs and swipes until one of the women slashed the other across the mask making her turn around with the force of the blow. The woman in the darker clothes grabbed the other around the neck before the woman in the lighter clothes kicked her in the head making the other let go._

_The crowd watched in excitement as the two women sparred against each other. Both were equally matched in skill and stature so they were sure it would be a close fight._

_As Sansa glanced over the crowd, she noticed a familiar eye’s watching her face. The man was an attractive dark-skinned man with brilliant chocolate brown eyes who was looking at the scene in front of him with disapproval and worry in his eyes. _

_Sansa had seen those eyes before as they had looked at her countless times with love and desire in all of her past and present lives. _

_The women in the darker clothes got the upper hand on the other and quickly kicked her legs under the woman making her fall to the ground as the crowd clapped. The woman that was on the ground took of her mask, growling._

_Sansa gasped when one of the woman took of their mask to reveal, Nefertiti. Her bright, calculating, blue eyes looking up at the woman in front of her waiting for her next move. _

_Nefertiti calmly watched as the other woman took off her mask to reveal Anck-su-namun._

_"Put your mask on! Let's not scar that pretty face!” Anck-su-namun sneered at Nefertiti making Nefertiti growl and push herself up onto her feet. Nefertiti quickly twirled her Sai's around on her fingers before getting back into a fighting stance._

_Imhotep watched as the two women he loved fight head to head, putting everything in it. Anck-su-namun was his beloved but Nefertiti has been his best friend since they were young. He only hoped that they didn't hurt each other to badly in this fight. _

  
_Adom watched the love of his life fight against the Pharaohs mistress as she tried to gain the upper hand. He knew that Nefertiti was a capable fighter, he had spared against her numerous times but when he watched her he couldn’t help the worry which clouded his mind._

_The two women once again begun to spar blocking the others every swipe and dig before Anck-su-namun was able to disarm Nefertiti of her weapon. Nefertiti quickly cartwheeled away from her father's mistress before landing on the wall behind her grabbing the Axe that was stuck to the wall._

_Anck-su-namun scolded as she threw her Sai's away from her and went to grab a nearby spear off of the wall, not even noticing as he Sai's entered into two male statue's private areas. Both women walked back towards each other twirling their weapons threateningly until both weapons clashed together._

_Both once again started to block the others attacks as the crowd watched in growing excitement. Anck-su-namun walked up a wall slight before back flipping over and landing into a split blocking Nefertiti's axe._

_Anck-su-namun kicked the axe away before she got up as she tried to get the upper hand on the princess. She was able to do so after she had knocked Nefertiti's axe out of her hands. Nefertiti calculated her movements before grabbing Anck-su-namun's spear only to be flipped onto her back and a spear pointed at her neck with Anck-su-namun standing over her._

_"If you are counting training with Adom, I shall have to start watching my back.” Anck-su-namun smirked while Nefertiti scolded._

_"Yes and I shall start watching my families.” Nefertiti growled out receiving a frown from Anck-su-namun. Both broke out of their stare down as the Pharaoh walked over to the two, clapping._

_"Bravo! Bravo! Who better to protect the Bracelet of Anubis … than my lovely daughter, Nefertiti.” The pharaoh proudly exclaimed as he gestured to his beautiful daughter who smiled at him warmly. His daughter was his heart but he could see the dissatisfaction in her eyes at losing the fight. 'Ah, the impatience of youth.' Seti shook his head fondly at his daughter wrapping his arm around her shoulder. _

_"And who better to protect me, than my future wife, Anck-su-namun.” The Pharaoh said as he gestured to the woman not noticing as that his daughter glared at her._

_"Well done, daughter.” The Pharaoh said proudly as he hugged his eldest. Sansa smiled as she watched her past life hug her father back closing her eyes with a breathtaking smile on her face. Not seeing the flirtatious dance between _ _Imhotep and Anck-su-namun._

_"Congratulations, princess.” Imhotep smiled at his best friend. _

_"Thank-you Imhotep." Sansa watched the interaction between the two friends as they banter not believing her eyes. She felt sorrow and empathy pour in her heart at the relationship that will forever be tarnished due to Imhotep and Anck-su-namun actions. _

_"That was wonderful, Princess.” Nefertiti heard from behind her making her smile grow even more._

_"Well, I had a good teacher.” Nefertiti chuckled receiving a chuckle from the male voice before turning around._

_Sansa's eyes widened when she saw the man who had spoken in the vision. It was the same man that she had felt such an intimate bond with when she first entered the vision. _

_Jon._

_"Thank you Adom!” Nefertiti said gratefully as she wrapped her arms around the man who had stolen her heart but she could never have due to the fact that she had to marry for an alliance. _

_Sansa gasped when she heard the name of the man who shared Jon's eyes. Dr. Bey had told them that Nefertiti's husband, best friend and leader of the Medjai name had been Adom._

_"Anything for you Nefertiti.” Adom mumbled as he wrapped his arm around the woman, he loved but could never have._

_Seti frowned thoughtfully as he stared at the tender embrace that Adom and his daughter were locked in, looking for all accounts like lost lover's who have been parted for to long. _

_Imhotep frowned in discomfort at the pair's embrace feeling something like jealousy claw at his chest. _

_\-----_

_Nefertiti was walking alongside her maid as they were gossiping about the day's events when they stopped at the balcony across from Anck-su-namun's room. Nefertiti watched in confusion when she saw Imhotep in Anck-su-namun's room. She watched as Anck-su-namun walked into the room and straight over to Imhotep before Imhotep pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss._

_Nefertiti watched the treasonous couple kiss passionately before breaking away in a hurry. She watched panicked as the curtain fell and her father walked into Anck-su-namun's room._

_Nefertiti watched in horror as Imhotep snuck up behind her father, grabbing his sword._

_"Adom, my father he needs you.” Nefertiti yelled out to her best friend when she saw him standing below in the courtyard with his Medjai comrades. The Medjai ran in the direction that Nefertiti was pointing as the women watched in shock and horror as Anck-su-namun and a man that they had both trusted killed their father._

_"NOOOOOO!"Nefertiti yelled in despair as she lost her balance over the edge of the balcony. _

_\-----_

Jon reacted quickly at hearing his wife's shout of despair as he ran over to where she was falling off of the edge of the Dirigible to catch her just in time. But gravity caused them both to be pulled over the side of the dirigible but luckily Robb and Adreth grabbed a hold of Jon in the nick of time. Together the group managed to pull the redhead up onto the safety of the dirigible. When Sansa's feet was safely on the ground she was pulled into a hug by her husband.

"What was that about?” Jon asked concerned feeling his heart in his throat as he brought his wife into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the breath from her lungs. 

"I had another vision.” Sansa said as her husband and brother fretted over her, looking for any scrapes on the redhead. 

_\----_

Imhotep had just finished the ritual and watched calmly as the now dead girl gasped awake as Anck-su-namun. Anck-su-namun looked around confused at the strange place before looking behind her.

"Imhotep.” Anck-su-namun gasped, pleased, when she saw the powerful man that she had so successfully seduced.

"Anck-su-namun.” Imhotep breathed in awe as he pulled his lost love into a passionate embrace which she eagerly returned smiling into their kiss. 

\----

  
Sansa had just finished telling the group what they had seen in their vision while Jon just accepted his wife's words knowing that she had no reason to lie about this. 

"So that's the reason why you found the bracelet?” Robb asked.

"Exactly. I was it's protectors.” Sansa said. 

"Now do you believe, my friend? Clearly you were destined to protect this woman.” Ardeth asked Snow who turned his gaze to him.

"Right, my wife's a reincarnated princess and I'm a warrior for god.” Jon finished as he rolled his eyes, frowning when he heard Sansa give a small squeak from beside him.

"And your daughter is the way to Ahm Shere. Three sides of the pyramid. This was all preordained thousands of years ago.” Ardeth explained.

"And how does the story end?” Robb asked worried for his family. He knew it would destroy her sister if anything happened to Jon or Cora and it would destroy the rest of them if anything happened to her.

"Only the journey is written. Not the destination.” Ardeth answered sadly. He too wish to know what would happen to his friends and their daughter.

"Convenient!” Jon grumbled as Sansa rolled her eyes at her stubborn husband.

"How else do you explain Sansa visions? That it is your daughter who wears the bracelet? How do you explain your mark?” Ardeth asked practically daring the man to come up with an answer.

"Coincidence.” Jon said as he glared at the man.

"My friend, there is a fine line between coincidence and fate.” Ardeth wisely told him making Jon grumble before nudging his wife.

"You've been unusually quiet. What's wrong?” Jon asked his wife who looked up at him with a worried look on her face.

"There was someone else in my vision, Jon. It was Adom and I recognised his eyes.” Sansa quietly said as she looked at her husband whose eyes had widened at the name. He too remembered Ardeth and Dr. Bey's explanation on who Adom was.

"It was you, Jon.” Sansa finished sheepishly as she looked at her silent husband who continued to stare at her with a blank look on his face.

"Would you like to try and explain that, my friend?” Ardeth asked with sarcasm. 

"Shut up, Ardeth.” Both replied in unison.

\----

It was mid-morning and the Dirigible had just reached Karnak where there was a train already sitting there but the place looked abandoned. Both Ardeth and Jon quickly ran to the train to check it out. Jon had the shotgun out and was ready to fire at a moment's notice when he came across a compartment with a sand timer in it. The timer slowly running out.

"They've gone. We've lost them!” Jon heard Ardeth yell making him look around with wide eyes. Jon sighed before heading back to his wife who took in his expression, sighed and ran over to hug him. Robb, Ardeth and Izzy left the couple to let them have a moment to themselves.

"I'm sorry.” Jon apologized to his wife who quickly lifted her head up off of his chest.

"For what?” Sansa asked in confusion. Honestly what did he have to be sorry for?

"This is my fault if I had just gotten to her faster maybe …" Jon was cut off by his wife putting her finger to his lips.

"Jon this isn't your fault. The fault is with those men and Imhotep so let's find our daughter and bring her home.” Sansa said determinedly making Jon smile. The two pulled away from each other as they started to look around the city.

Sansa had just walked further into the temple to look around trying to find any sign as to where they were taking Cora next when she saw something that filled her with hope and dread all at the same time.

Cora's tie.

"Jon!” Sansa yelled out to her husband as she ran over to it and yanked it off of the statue. Sansa looked down at the tie and as she did also saw the reason why Cora had left the tie behind, making her smile proudly. Jon, Ardeth and Robb had just run over when she started to kneel down.

"Cora left us her tie ... and she made us a little sandcastle. It's the temple island of Philae.” Sansa said smiling in relief and a touch of pride as she admired her daughter's handiwork and cleverness. 

"That-a-girl, Cora. Just like your Mum.” Jon said as he stood up with his wife's hand in his.

"Come on!”

\--------

  
The group travelled to Philae where Cora had left them her jacket which was hiding behind a broken pillar near a sandcastle.

"The great temple of Abu Simbel.” Sansa told the two men when she saw it. Ardeth quickly wrote the next place down on a note and attached it to Horus's leg before letting him fly.

Cora continued to leave them her little sandcastles with a piece of her clothing at each place that they stopped at.

  
\--------

Imhotep was on his camel in front of the group with Anck-su-namun a little ways behind him. Imhotep kept Nefertiti’s daughter near the front of the group with him as he had seen the looks that Lock-Nah had been shooting at the spirited young girl. He loved her but he also knew that the woman had a creul streak.

The girl was riding beside him on his camel, reading a book which made Imhotep chuckle. He couldn't count all the times that Nefertiti had been caught reading a script or two as they journeyed to some place or other. It seemed that the girl had gained that trait from her mother.

Behind the two, Anck-su-namun sat atop of her camel glaring at the girl who she knew was Nefertiti's reincarnates daughter. She had the nagging sensation that Imhotep was besotted with the whore. Just like he was three thousand years ago, even if he couldn’t see it. 

She had never liked Nefertiti as the woman always seemed to have everything fall into her lap. Nefertiti had gotten everything Anck-su-namun had ever wanted. A happy family and a handsome husband. Even now 3,000 years later the woman now known as Sansa still had everything, she even had a beautiful child. 

She couldn't let that happen not after all the work she had put into making sure he was hers and destroying Nefertiti's life.

She wouldn't let that happen.


	5. Ahm Shere

"That's the Blue Nile down there. We must be out of Egypt by now.” Jon commented as both he and his wife looked over the side of the Dirigible down to the crisp clean beautiful blue water. He held his wife close to him knowing that she had a slight fear of heights. 

"In ancient time's all this still belonged to the upper kingdom. So, the oasis must be around here somewhere.” Sansa said as she looked around the cavern.

"Don't worry, Sansa, we'll find her. She's a smart kid. She'll leave us a sign.” Jon reassured his wife as well as himself as they gazed into the distance with tentative hope in their hearts. 

\-----

Cora was in the process of making the next sandcastle for her parents when a foot came down on it.

"Surprised to see me?” Lock-Nah yelled as he picked Cora up who stared at him in fear.

"Leaving breadcrumbs, huh? Huh?” Lock-Nah questioned as he shook the girl violently. Imhotep who was standing in the river turned towards the man with a glare.

"Lock-Nah! Put the girl down.” Imhotep yelled at him making Lock-Nah scowl before doing as his lord commanded. He didn't understand why his lord was so protective over the girl especially now that they were near the end of their Journey. It couldn't be because of that Snow woman as he knew Lord Imhotep was in love with Anck-su-namun, after all it had been the reason why Meela had broken things off with him as she desired more power and Lord Imhotep could provide her with that.

"I hope your father enjoyed his journey.” Imhotep told the girl before turning his attention to the river. He would make sure he didn't harm Nefertiti during this, but he had to get rid of Snow.

Imhotep used his powers on the river creating a tidal wave, one remarkably similar to his sand wave from 9 years ago. Behind him, Hafez and Anck-su-namun backed away gasping although there was a slightly pleased smirk on the woman's face as she gazed at her powerful lover with lust and greed in her eyes.

Cora watched in horror as a wall of water rushed towards the canyon.

\-----

Sansa's eyebrows furrowed when she felt the air change in temperature slightly and the wind pick up. A loud rumble was heard through the canyon making everyone look around wearily. Robb, Jon and Ardeth walked to the front of the dirigible while Sansa continued to look behind Izzy.

Both Sansa and Izzy gasped when they saw the wall of water come around the bend.

"We're in trouble!” Izzy yelled out in a panic. Everyone turned to look towards the wave.

"Whoa!” Sansa heard Robb gasp as she backed away from Izzy and towards her husband.

"Does this seem familiar to you?” Sansa asked her husband as they watched the wave get closer and closer before Imhotep’s face appeared in the water. The face gave a cruel smirk and seemed to laugh an evil chuckle as it caught sight of the Dirigible.

"Horus, fly!” Ardeth ordered the falcon as he threw his arm over the side of the ship.

"Izzy, come hard right! Starboard! Starboard!” Jon yelled out to the man as he watches Horus fly in that direction. Sansa gasped as she watched the mouth open wide before coming forward at a fast pace. The Dirigible was inside the mouth when it suddenly gave a burst of speed. Jon grabbed onto Sansa who nearly fell over at the speed as the Dirigible flew out of the mouth making the wave crash into itself.

Izzy quickly turned the corners as fast as possible as he tried to get away from the wave making Jon keep a tight hold onto his wife as they all stumble over the deck. Water crashed over the Dirigible making them all soaked as Izzy started to fly up higher.

Sansa followed by Jon breathed a sigh of relief as they stood up. Jon patted Sansa's cheek to see if she was okay as she managed to give a small nod in reply.

"Is there a little something you forgot to mention?” Izzy growled out in annoyance as he finally got his bearings.

"Uh people.” Sansa heard her brother say from behind her making the group turn to him.

"My god!” Sansa gasped as she smiled in awe at the sight in front of her.

They'd reached Ahm Shere.

It really was as beautiful as the legends described it. A lush beautiful green rain forest with waterfalls scattered throughout surrounded a tall golden pyramid which sparkled at the top. To top it off the whole area was surrounded by a wall of sand.

"Ahm Shere.” Ardeth added as he looked at the lost city with Robb beside him, an awestruck look on the redhead's face. Jon grabbed the telescope to look at the pyramid in the middle and when he saw the glinting at the top of the pyramid (just like Cora had described) he knew exactly where they we meant to go.

"Right.” Jon groaned as he closed the telescope only for the same rumbling from before to start back up again. Everyone quickly turned around to face the oncoming wave.

"He's back!” Izzy yelled when he saw the angry face come out from between the rocks.

"Yes thank you we see that.” Sansa yelled back at the man. The wave gave a burst of speed as Izzy turned around to the controls to accelerate...

"Hang on!” Izzy yelled as he flicked the switch and the Dirigible gave another burst of speed send Sansa flying out of Jon's hold and making her hit her head on the side of the ship. As they exited the canyon, the Dirigible suddenly came to a complete and utter halt making everyone look at Izzy with wide eyes.

"Well that's not good.” Izzy supplied as he ducked down, preparing himself for the oncoming wave. Jon quickly hurried over to Sansa wrapping his dizzy wife up in his arms as he tried to shield her from the wave.

"Hang on!” Jon yelled out to the others as the wave consumed the Dirigible sending it to the ground.

\----

Cora looked on with wide eyes as Imhotep walked out of the barely there river and over to the girl.

"Mum? Dad? Uncle Robb?” Cora sobbed out, slightly. Judging by the smug looks on everyone's faces she could only assume her family was dead. Tears filled Cora's eyes at the thought of never seeing her Mum, Dad or Uncle Robb again. 

Imhotep walked over to the girl and ruffled her hair making Cora cringe away from him in revulsion and anger as tears started to spill over onto her cheeks. 

\----

A little while later after everyone had woken up from their black out, Izzy was trying to stop the sparks and fire that were burning up his ship while Jon and Ardeth grabbed the weapons and supplies.

Sansa was sitting on a nearby Rock hold her head in her hand. She groaned at the noise that was surrounding her as she took to pain killers. She had an almighty headache thanks to that bump on the head. It seemed as if every time she went to a lost city she was going to end up with a bump on the head and a headache.

"We're gonna go get our daughter. Then we're gonna wanna get out of here fast, so make this work Izzy.” Jon yelled out of the man who turned and glared at him.

"No, no, you don't understand, goddamn it. This thing was filled with gas. Not hot air ... Gas.” Izzy told them man outraged at the Dirigible sparked near him. Jon rolled his eyes as he passed bags to Ardeth who in turn passed them to Robb, who put them on the ground.

"I need gas to get this thing off the ground.” Izzy continued not really realizing that he was being ignored. "Where am I gonna get gas from around here? Huh? Bananas? Mangos? Tarzan's Arse?”

"Well maybe I could finagle it to take hot air. But do you know how many cubic meters I'd need? It's too big!” Izzy calmly started to suggest after he received a heated glare from Sansa.

"If anybody can fill this thing with hot air, Izzy, it's you.” Jon rasped out; his voice croaky from the smoke as he patted Izzy's shoulder. Jon smiled when he heard Sansa laugh from behind him as Izzy got a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure if he should be feeling insulted or flattered.

Sansa looked around as she stood up and shook her head fondly when she caught sight of Robb pocketing his gold stick that he and Izzy had been fighting over the whole way.

"Horus!” Ardeth called out as he held his arm out to the falcon that flew to it immediately. He tied a note to Horus's leg holding his arm out again as the bird flew off into the sky.

"So, Jon, what's the plan?” Robb asked as the all started to walk off.

"Let's find some higher ground.” Jon stated quickly as he let Sansa walk in front of him. The group had only been walking for a few seconds when a gunshot echoed around the forest and Horus's gave a loud squawk.

"Horus!” Ardeth yelled out desperately as he ran a few steps away from the group who had turned around at the noise. After a few minutes of no response sadness and anger surrounded Ardeth's face before he quickly covered it up.

"I must go.” Ardeth stated as he turned back around to the group.

"Wait!” Jon quickly said as he walked over to the calmly collected man.

"I must let the commanders know where we are.” Ardeth continued like he hadn't heard the desperate.

"You can't go.” Both Jon and Sansa stated as they stood in front of the man.

"If the Army of Anubis arises..."

"We need your help to find our son, Ardeth, please?” Ardeth paused when he heard the plea from the front of the group and looked at Sansa. The calm and determined woman that he had met 9 years ago was not there at the moment. Instead a desperate and worried mother stood in front of him as she pleaded for his help.

"Then first, I shall help you.” Ardeth replied to both Snow and his wife as he saw the same desperation in his eyes that he did her.

"Thank you.” Jon stated sincerely as he clapped the man's shoulders before going back to his wife who smiled in relief at the Egyptian man.

  
“Thank you Ardeth.” Sansa said to the chieftain. 

  
The Medjai smiled at the reincarnated Queen seeing the relief and determination in her crystal blue eyes. 

"I'm happy to help." Ardeth replied to the determined Mother.

\----

Night had fallen over Ahm Shere and Imhotep was currently walking through the forest in front of Anck-su-namun. Cora, unfortunately, had been lost in the sea of men and Imhotep had his mind preoccupied with other thing. There were two men in front of him waving around there torches with fear etched on their face making Imhotep roll his eyes in annoyance. As they walked through the area that was littered with cages made of bone and skulls, he felt Anck-su-namun tense behind him making him smirk. He loved the woman, but she was not meant for exploring nature. Nefertiti on the other hand would not have been frightened she would have been looking around in awe and fascination.

When he'd returned Nefertiti's memory's to Sansa, he'd experienced them with her. Imhotep had discovered that Nefertiti had married a few years after his death to none other than Nefertiti's best friend and the man he hated the most, Adom. He hated the man due to the longing looks the man would throw the princess (no matter how discreetly those looks were) when he thought no one was watching. He was always jealous of Nefertiti and Adam’s relationship, of the easy banter that would flow between them. It was so frustrating that Adom had gotten what he craved all along in this life and the last. 

Because while Nefertiti been reincarnated in Sansa, Adom had been reincarnated in Sansa’s husband, Jon Snow.

Further down the line Cora looked around the gruesome scene in terror. Any other time she would have been looking around fascinated but then again, any other time she would have been with his Mum and Dad and it would have been daylight.

"Look. Roman legionnaires. And here. Turn-of-the-century French. Napoleon's troop.” Hafez pointed out to the men as he saw the bodies and the armor they were wearing.

"What in the name of Anubis did this?” Lock-Nah gasped out before pulling out his sword, not willing to admit that he was shaking inside.

Cora nearly threw up when she saw the bodies that had been burnt to death. The group of men looked around as growling noises surrounded them.


	6. Tragedy at Ahm Shere

They had finally reached the tallest area that they had been able to find that looked straight down on the forest leading to the pyramid. Sansa was getting her rifle ready along with Robb as Jon looked around.

"You here that?” Jon asked both Ardeth and his wife, pausing from fixing up his gun.

"What?” Both asked him in reply, looking at him.

"Nothing. Absolutely Nothing.” Jon answered making Sansa pause and listen around her. Besides the racket that Hafez and his men were making there was no sound. No birds, no gecko's or clonets. Everything was silent, dead silent.

"I say, chaps, look at this. Shrunken heads. I'd love to know how they do that.” Robb said excitedly as the group looked over at him with their brows raised.

"No, you really, really don't" Sansa warned her brother with a look of disgust on her delicate features. She'd had to learn that when she had been studying and the very descriptive process had nearly made her throw up. Of course, back then she had a weaker stomach than what she did now.

"Just curious.” Robb replied as he started to pale at the disgusted look on Sansa's face. If something had disgusted her, he wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.

Ardeth walked over to Robb as he swung the Thompson over his head letting the couple have a moment to themselves. Robb had just picked up his rifle and was quickly checking it out.

"Any good with that?” Ardeth asked the man who was loading his rifle. 

"Three times Fox and Hound's champion, I'll have you know. You any good with that?” Robb asked as he nodded towards Ardeth's sword that was resting on his hip. The chieftain overserved the other man face seeing the clenched jaw, determined eyes that are filled with a hint of worry for his niece. 

"You'll know soon enough.” Ardeth replied before quickly pulling out his sword and holding it in front of them. 

"Because the only way to kill and Anubis warrior, is by taking off its head.” Ardeth finished threateningly.

"I’m glad that you are on our side.” Robb said as he glanced at the sword. Ardeth gave a small smirk before lowering his sword. A few feet away, Jon walked over to Sansa, after he had finished loading his weapons, as she loaded her gun with her bullets.

"Sansa try to remember to ... Just keep it tight in the shoulder ..." Jon whispered to Sansa as he demonstrated with his shotgun "And lead the target a little bit, and then ... squeeze the trigger. Don't, don't pull it.” Jon finished as he looked at his wife who gave him a small shaky smile.

"I know how to shoot a gun, Jon. I promise you, I won't miss.” Sansa whispered back to her husband as she put her hand against his cheek. He leaned into the palm of her hand for a moment before surging forward and kissing her. Both put as much love and passion as they could into the kiss, both knowing very well it could be there last. Jon pulled away; slightly breathless as he leaned his forehead on his wife's before tearing away from her, knowing that if he didn't leave now, he never would.

Sansa watched as her husband walked away from her with Ardeth in tow. She turned back to look out at the forest watching the torches in the distance get closer and closer to the pyramid.

\----

The snarling and growling were getting louder around the group making all the men fidgety and to start turning around in circles looking for the source of the noise.

"Pyramid.” Imhotep smiled as he caught sight of it around him the men started to gasp in awe at the sight while their lord continued to smile. He was one step closer to getting his army.

Cora gasped when she saw the golden pyramid from her visions in the distance surrounded by the night fog.

"Cripes, I'm in trouble now.” Cora exclaimed as he looked around for Lock-Nah. The man had been threatening to kill her slowly and painfully the whole journey and now that they were so close to their destination, she was afraid at what the large man would do to her.

"Now may I kill him?” Lock-Nah asked Hafez.

"My lord ... Now there is no need for the girl.” Hafez said to his lord as Anck-su-namun looked to Imhotep to see what his reaction would be to the subtle hint to kill the girl.

"I told you Hafez the girl was not to be harmed in anyway. Besides we need the bracelet it will unlock the Army of Anubis.” Imhotep growled out at the ignorant man as he strode away from the group, not noticing Anck-su-namun narrow her eyes at his figure.

"The bracelet. The bracelet is the key?!” Hafez gasped before turning to Lock-Nah "Retrieve that bracelet.” Hafez ordered him, ignoring his lord's wish for the girl not to be harmed. The man would understand ... after all they had no need for the nuisance as long as they had the bracelet in their possession. Fortunately for him Imhotep was too far in front of him to have heard Hafez.

"With pleasure.” Lock grinned as he walked away from Hafez in search of the girl.

Imhotep came to a stop in front of the group, a few minutes later, as he looked around. Hafez stopped his men as Anck-su-namun stood beside Imhotep.

"What is it?” She asked him as she looked around. Around them the winds a started to pick up, carrying an eerie squeal along with it.

"Something is coming.” Hafez gasped out terrified.

\----

A little ways away from the group Ardeth and Jon were running to get closer to them as the wind picked up around them as well. They came across the field full of bones and skulls and pulled their guns out ready as hooting noises started to surround them.

\----

Lock-Nah pulled out his sword as he looked around for the source of the noise that was surrounding them

"Fan out! Eyes open! Guns up!” He called out ordering the terrified and whimpering men to move as he continued on with his original mission to find the girl and end her.

\----

Up on the cliff Robb and Sansa were aiming their weapons at the group of men below them when Sansa paused as she turned to her big brother.

"Robb?” Sansa called for his attention.

"Yes.” Robb replied to let her know he was listening.

"That's my husband and my son down there. Make me proud.” Sansa said as she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Today's that day, Sansy.” Robb nodded as Sansa knelt down on the ground for a better stance.

\----

"They cannot harm me.” Imhotep smirked as he looked around before walking off, Anck-su-namun hot on his tail. Down near the end of the group Lock-Nah was reaching the end of the line and his patience.

"Where's the girl?” He yelled out at the men in annoyance as they shrugged at him. One of the men walked closer to a tree that seemed to have a body engraved into it. Fascinated he started to walk closer unknowing that around him his comrades were being pulled down to their deaths. He continued to walk closer until he was face-to-face with the small body.

Only for empty eye sockets to flash opened as the body snarled at him. The man barely got a scream out before the pygmy mummy jumped on top of him killing him instantly.

The pygmy's started to pull man down, the grass hiding their small bodies, making the men look around helplessly and in fear.

\----

Both Ardeth and Jon heard the gunshots start as they shared a look.

"Let's go!” Jon yelled as he ran deeper into the forest to find Cora.

\----

Anck-su-namun saw one of the men fall to their death with spikes sticking out of his back as he fell, he had dropped the black book prompting Anck-su-namun to run in front of Imhotep and grabbed it. Imhotep used his powers to scare of the pygmy's that were surrounding him and Anck-su-namun. After he had scared the pygmy's off, he grabbed his beloved pulling her closer to him. 

\----

Cora watched in fear as the men exchanged fire with the pygmy's that she had yet to see, when she heard a voice that made her back stiffen and eyes widen.

"There you are!” Cora quickly located Lock-Nah coming towards her with a bloodthirsty grin. Cora quickly started to wiggle out of the grasp of her captor. 

"The time has come my little friend!” Lock-nah growled, grinning as he swung his sword in front of him getting rid of the vines and bushes in his path.

"Let go!” Cora yelled before finally shaking the man off and making a run for it.

\----

Jon and Ardeth ha finally reached the group and were shooting the men that were around them. Jon looked around frantically for his son as he shot the men and pygmies.

\----

Cora was backing away from the large man while trying to avoid the pygmy's and other men.

"DAD!” Cora yelled out helplessly not expecting to receive a reply.

"CORA!”

\----

"CORA!” Jon called out when he heard his daughter's desperate yell for him only to jump in fright when he heard two shots and two screams from behind him. Jon quickly turned around to see two of the men lying dead on the forest floor before looking back up at the cliff to see his wife looking down at him. He sent her a small salute.

"DAD!” Jon heard and quickly whipped around before following the sound of Cora's voice. Jon ran as Sansa and Robb shot the men that were standing in his way.

\----

"Time to remove the bracelet.” Lock-Nah snarled after he had backed Cora up into the tree. He quickly twirled his sword to give the final killing blow.

"DAD!” Cora yelled out in one last attempt.

"Cora!” Jon yelled in a mix of relief and fear as he swiped his son out of the way from the oncoming sword. Lock-Nah growled when his sword hit the tree, watching as Snow ran off with his daughter about to run after them before Ardeth intercept the man.

"Dad, behind you!” Cora yelled as she saw the pygmy running towards them as she was thrown over his dad's shoulder. Jon turned around and pulled out his shotgun.

"Whoa!” Jon exclaimed in surprise as he shot the pygmy about to shoot the one swinging towards them only for another shot to go off and the pygmy to fall, dead. Looking back at the cliff he saw his wife watching them intently. Sending her a smile that he was sure she couldn't see, he started run away from the danger with their daughter safely in his arms.

\----

Sansa shot at anything that followed Jon as he ran away with Cora in his arms. She heard a shot from beside her and looked to where Robb had shot. It had seemed Robb had seen Ardeth about to be killed and had saved his life.

"Let's go.” Sansa said as she stood up eager to be reunited with her daughter and husband. 

"Thank god for that.” Robb breathed in relief as he moved to follow Sansa.

"Come on.” Sansa said as she shook her head laughing slightly. Robb smiled from behind her as the two went to catch up with Jon. Sansa looked better then she had in days and Robb supposed that had a lot to do with the fact that Cora was now in her father's arms and away from Imhotep.

Sansa came to a halt and let go of Robb's hand as a wide smile spread across her face when she saw her husband and daughter burst through the nearby bushes.

"CORA!” Sansa gasped as she wrapped her daughter in her arms, holding her very, very tightly.

"MOMMMA!” Cora breathed in relief and joy at seeing her mother alive. 

"Hey nice shooting, Tex.” Jon complimented Robb from behind her. She really didn't care what they were talking about at the moment she had her daughter in her arms after nearly a week of think he could've been hurt or worse.

"What were those creepy little pygmy things?” Robb asked his brother-in-law as Jon looked around.

"Just the local natives.” Jon answered trying to play it off not wanting his wife to overhear that he was injured. 

"Are you sure?” Robb asked, making the two of them go back to the previous conversation.

"I'm sure. It was nothing." Jon gasped for breath as he wrapped his arms around his wife as Cora started to pull on their shirts to get their attention.

"Come on, Mum! Come on! Come on, Dad!” Cora exclaimed as she looked at her parent's desperately. "We have to get to the pyramid. I have to get the bracelet off now!”

"Oh, leave it on, Cora. Looks good on you.” Robb joked making Jon and Sansa flash him a small smile.

"No, you guys! You don't understand! He told me the bracelet will kill me if I don't get inside the pyramid before the sun hits it! Today!” Cora yelled at her parents watching as their expressions changed from amused to scared.

"Oh my god!” Sansa gasped out in disbelief at yet another problem. The four of them turned quickly when they heard the pygmy's screeching from behind them.

"Time to go!” Jon yelled as he grabbed his son's hand and started to pull him along, Sansa hot on their heels.

"I thought you said it was nothing!” Robb screamed as he followed his sister and her husband. The group were running away from the pygmy's as lightning flashed around them, the pygmy's right behind him. Sansa looked over her shoulder to see that Robb wasn't there.

"Where's Robb?” Sansa yelled as she continued to run, scanning the woods around her for any sign of her brother as she went. They came to a ravine we're a huge tree stump had fallen across the cavern making the perfect bridge. Jon lifted both Cora and Sansa up onto it before getting up himself grabbing the dynamite out of his pocket at the same time.

"Wait for me!” Robb yelled out as he came through the bushes with the pygmy's right behind him.

"Hurry up, Robb!” Sansa yelled out to her brother who got up onto the stump and started to cross it. Robb turned to Jon as he jumped off of the stump.

"What's that?” Robb gasped out at Sansa's husband who was in the process of lighting the dynamite.

"Ah, nothin'. Just a little something in case of an emergency.” Jon replied offhandedly to the man as he threw the dynamite at one of the pygmy's who caught it and started to run with it like a torch. A couple of seconds passed as the pygmy's reached the middle of the stump only for the dynamite to go off in its hands, blowing up the ridge and the pygmy's along with it.

Sansa gasped for breathe as she looked up at the sky only for her heart to stop when she saw the sun starting to rise.

"Jon. Robb. Grab Cora and run.” Sansa gasped out knowing that if he waited for both her and Robb that they'd never make it. Jon looked towards where Sansa was looking before grabbing his son's arm.

"Let's go Cora.” Jon shouted as he started to pull Cora along. Sansa watched as they disappeared through the shrub a few feet in front of her. Sansa continued to run following where her husband had parted the shrub in his haste as he, Robb and Cora had long disappeared from her sight.

Sansa watched helplessly as the sun streamed past her feet making its way faster towards the pyramid. Sansa looked up and sobbed out a gasp when she saw that the sun had already reached the pyramid.

"Oh god, please let them make it.” Sansa sobbed out in a short prayer as she gazed at the sun stroked pyramid. Sansa continued to run into through jungle towards her family. 

They reached the pathway leading up to the pyramid and saw Cora, Robb and Jon talking inside.

"They made it. Oh, thank god!” Sansa gasped out as she watched her husband and brother wrap their arms around Cora.

Sansa didn't notice Imhotep starting to walk towards the pyramids entrance or Anck-su-namun who had walked away from him and stalked up to her.

Sansa gasped when she was turned around to face Anck-su-namun only to feel the sting of the large dagger entering her chest. Her murderer smiled smugly as she slid the poisoned dagger into her heart. She could finally rest easily in the knowledge that she has finally killed her long time rival. 

From inside the temple Jon's head shot up hearing Sansa gasp in pain. He finally caught sight of her watching Anck-su-namun with wide eyes as Imhotep walked towards them an angry look on his face.

"NOOO!” Jon yelled as he got up and ran out of the pyramid towards his wife. Sansa stifled a scream as she felt Anck-su-namun being pulled away from her, pulling the blade out in the process.

“NOOOOOO!” 

“NOOOOOOO!” 

  
Twin screams of pain, rage and denial came from Cora and Robb as they watched Sansa Snow collapse onto the sandy ground, blood starting to pool around her staining the sand red. 

Imhotep pulled Anck-su-namun away from the sight of the dying redhead with tears in his eyes. He watched as Nefertiti looked towards Adom with a pained look on her face.

"SANSA!” Jon yelled as he reached his wife collapsing to the ground next to her. 

"Sansa!” He gasped as he landed beside her. Imhotep growled when he saw Anck-su-namun wave mockingly at Nefertiti's daughter (Who was not far behind his father) before shoving her into the pyramid in front of him. He could bring Nefertiti back but first he had to gain the power of Anubis army. 

Jon gasped as he cradled his wife in his arms who continued to stare at him with wide pain-filled eyes.

"MOMMMA!” Cora yelled as she neared hrt mother who turned her head slightly to look at her and smile softly.

"Robb! Robb!” Jon yelled out to his brother-in-law who behind Cora. Robb stared open mouthed when he saw the wound. This was not what their dad had meant when he told him to always look after his sister.

"She's going to be alright. Isn't she dad!” Cora asked her father desperately not wanting to see her mother's rapidly pailing face.

"She'll be fine.” Jon tried to reassure Cora as well as himself as he held his wounded (he refused to say dying) wife in his arms.

"She's going to be all right.” Cora said firmly not wanting to believe in the possibility of a world without her mother’s kind, loving smiles, her excited rants on ancient history, the way her eyes would light up with laughter when Cora said something particularly witty. No, her mother would be fine. She just needed a doctor. 

"Just get her ... take her. Take ... Mummy's fine.” Jon ordered Robb who quickly pulled Cora into his arms and away from the pair.

"Where ... Sansa..." Jon looked around helplessly before he moved his wife's hands off of her wound as Robb tried to reassure and comfort Cora. "Oh my ... god!” Sansa merely blinked at her husband as Cora disappeared from her sight.

"You're real strong. You're gonna make it. You're gonna make it. You're….” Jon gasped out as he put pressure on her wound before looking at her face to see her smiling at him lovingly as tears slid down her pale face. 

"What do I do? What do I do, Sansa? What do I do?” Jon asked his wife, desperately. In times like these she always knew what to do.

Sansa used the last of her strength to cup her husbands face in her palm. She could feel the poison working it's way through her veins it was a miracle she was even holding on right now. 

"Take care of Cora.” Sansa replied softly sounding resigned as Jon started to shake his head.

"No. Sweetheart, no.” Jon shook his head firmly at her as a tear slid down his face. She couldn't leave, she couldn't give up. Not now.

"I love you." Sansa breathed out as her eyes started to close, her hand slipping from her husbands face. She needs him to here that as the last thing that would come out of her mouth. She just hoped that he wouldn't blame himself.

"No, don't ... No.” Jon cried out in denial when he saw Sansa's eyes close and her chest stop moving. "No!”

"Sansa? Sansa?” Jon sobbed out as he started to shake his wife softly while behind him Robb pulled Cora into a hug as Cora started to cry, turning his niece away from the sight of her mother’s body. Cora struggled out of her Uncle’s hold as she ran to her parents’ side. Robb couldn’t contain his tears and started to cry in earnest as soon as he caught sight of his sister’s lifeless body surrounded by her husband and daughter. 

"No. No. Sansa!” Jon cried as his heart broke pulling his wife to him. Cora quickly went to her mother’s unoccupied side as she held her cold arm to her chest, crying in despair at the coldness of death the had taken her mother from her. 

"Come back, baby. Sansa, please, comes back. Come back" Jon begged his wife before letting his head drop down onto her chest and crying in despair as he rocked her body back and forth. 

The little family stood there, broken, as they cried for the woman, they all loved.


	7. Revenge

Inside the pyramid, Imhotep had just walked into one of the chamber and started to walk down the stairs. He was outraged at Anck-su-namun for killing his best friend’s reincarnation. He would have to use the black book to bring Nefertiti back but he would have to use more power so that he could separate the two identities from each other.

Anck-su-namun on the other hand followed Imhotep with a smug smirk on her lips. She had finally been able to kill the woman like she'd wanted to 3,000 years ago. And as long as Imhotep didn't get his hands on the black book (which she held firmly in her own) she would be able to seduce her way into his heart once again.

Imhotep had just finished walking down the stairs, standing on the Scorpion King's seal. Immediately the two Anubis statues standing side by side shot out black smoke at the man making him scream in pain and for Anck-su-namun to back away in terror. After the smoke had disappeared Imhotep kneeled over to catch his breath, feeling disorientated. He had only felt that pain once before and terror ran through him as the realization struck.

He quickly tried to use his powers on the nearby bench filled with goblets and plates but only succeeded in making it rattle a little. He tried again as desperation ran through him receiving the same results.

_"The great god Anubis ... has taken my powers. It seems he wishes me to fight ... as a mortal.”_ Imhotep muttered to himself being heard by Anck-su-namun who looked around with wide terrified eyes.

\-----

  
Jon hugged his daughter to him, holding her tightly as she sobbed quietly while Robb kneeled by his sister, just sitting there watching her peaceful face as if she may jump up at any time and claim it was all a joke. Although he knew better as Sansa would never do anything like that to the people who loved her, especially Cora and Jon. Robb looked over at the man his heartbreaking at the sound of his niece's sobs as she cried into Jon's chest still holding onto her mother’s hand. Jon was looking at Sansa's body with an empty look in his eyes making Robb shiver and turn away.

Jon pulled away from his daughter as anger and determination washed over him. He had to stop Imhotep from waking up the Scorpion King and kill Anck-su-namun for what she had done to his wife.

"Stay here" Jon ordered his daughter receiving a small teary-eyed nod in return. Standing up he took one last look at his beautiful wife just lying there before heading into the pyramid.

\------

  
Jon was walking through the pyramid, torch in hand when the walls suddenly turned gold making him whirl back in astonishment. He had to wonder if this is how Sansa felt when she had her visions. Jon had cried all the tears he had over his wife and the only thing he had now that was keeping him going forward was Cora and revenge on Imhotep and his un-dead mistress.


	8. Resurrection

Outside Robb and Cora backed away from the pyramid as a loud noise resounded from inside it and as shadow descended over the landed before moving away. As they both had their back turned neither saw the shadow of a scorpion make its way up the pyramid before disappearing.

Robb and Cora relaxed and sat back down once the shadows had disappeared. Robb watched as Cora started to cry again as they sat across from Sansa. The sight of her so quiet and so still made Robb look away from her and nudge his grieving niece.

"Try to think of it like this, Cora. She's gone to a better place. You know, like it says in the good book.” Robb tried to calmly say with his throat clogged up. Of course, it was hard to think like that as all that was going through his head was that his little sister was gone.

"The book!” Robb hadn't noticed Cora's head pop up at the mention of the book until the girl had spoken.

"What?” Robb asked his niece, very much confused.

"That's it. Come on, Uncle Robb!” Cora exclaimed excitedly as she pulled her Uncle to his feet. She knew how to save her Mum and it had to work. It had to! "Come on! Come! That's it! The book!”

"What?” Robb repeated as he was pulled to his feet by his niece. 

\-----

Jon walked into a room where he heard a man grunting and groaning, slowly looking around the corner, glaring when he saw Hafez. He walked into the room which had an enormous statue of a scorpion at the end of it, smirking when he realized Hafez's hand was stuck inside the statue.

"You're too late, Snow. I have released the Army of Anubis. Lord Imhotep shall soon kill the Scorpion King and take command.” Hafez boasted with a smirk not noticing the empty, hollow and angry look on the man's face.

"Not after I get through with him.” Jon growled as he picked up one of the nearby statues battle axe. He quickly turned around when he heard Hafez screaming from behind him. Expecting an attack he was confused when nothing was there and yet Hafez continued to scream, his arm being pulled into the statue further as if someone or something were pulling on it.

Jon watched with a grim satisfaction as the man pulled his hand out of the statue only for nothing to be left except the raw bone. Walking away with a sadistic smirk on his face he left the man to face his pain on his own.

\-----

Imhotep walked up to the entrance of the chamber, determinedly. Powers or no powers he was going to kill the Scorpion King and take control of his army so that when he brought his wife back nothing would ever be able to harm her again.

"I must now face the Scorpion King.” Imhotep spoke as he threw off his robe while Anck-su-namun look at him in confusion. He didn't have his powers anymore so why would he risk his life.

"No. You must not. Without your powers he will kill you.” Anck-su-namun protested as she pointed to the doorway, ignoring the glare Imhotep sent her way.

"It is my destiny. I have to do this my love.” Imhotep said as Anck-su-namun just looked at him in anger and worry. He knew that it was selfish of him, but he needed to bring Nefertiti back to atone for all of his mistakes and he can’t live in a world without his best friend. 

"NO!” Anck-su-namun yelled as she threw the book down on a nearby rock. "I don't want to lose you again.” She begged of the man as she held his face in her hands. Imhotep put his arms around her as he stroked her cheek reassuringly. 

"I will be okay my love.” Imhotep said as he kissed his beloved before running into the chamber, leaving Anck-su-namun to watch him in worry as she planned what to do next. 

\-----

"You realize, of course, that this can only be done by someone who can actually read ancient Egyption. I don't know about you, but I'm a tad rusty.” Robb told his niece as they walked down the corridors of the temple with Sansa being carried in Robb's arms. Cora had told Robb her plan to save her Mum with the black book, Robb had been a little cautious about the idea (seeing as what happened last time they messed around with that thing) but he was willing to try anything to bring his sister back.

"Now where?” Robb asked himself as he looked from left to right before Cora suddenly spoke.

"We go right.”

"How do you know?” Robb asked when he heard the knowing tone in his young niece’s voice. Cora merely pointed at the wall with his torch.

"Kasheesh Osirian Nye.” Cora spoke as she pointed to the words on the wall before translating them into English for her Uncle. "Basically, this way to Scorpion King.”

"Mum taught me.” Cora finished sadly as she looked at her Mom lying in her Uncle's arms before taking off down the hall.

"This just might work.” Robb mumbled, happily as he watched his niece walk off down the hall proudly before following him.

\----

  
Anck-su-namun stood still as she looked down the corridor Imhotep had just ran into half an hour ago when she heard a cough from behind her. Turning around she saw the brother of Nefertiti's reincarnation, making her scoff in disbelief.

"It's time someone taught you a lesson, wench. Come on" Robb goaded the woman making her roll her eyes and slowly walk down to the man, not noticing Cora sneak up from behind her and grab the black book.

"This is for my sister.” Robb snarled at the woman, as he punched her in the face as she stumbled back from him. She looked up and licked the blood from her split lip and smiled at him cruelly. 

\-----

Jon was walking towards the chamber where a large gong was sounding from, a glare on his face just knowing it was Imhotep. The firelight danced across his face as the flickered away in the room. He entered the chamber to see statues of Anubis and Scorpions spread throughout with gaps in the floor that fire burst from. He looked around the room, quickly catching sight of Imhotep, glaring at the man; Jon silently made his way towards him.

Jon hurled himself over the gap in the floor, nearly yelping when he saw the disfigured features of humans reach up for him. He landed on the edge of the floor and nearly fell back into the pit when a loud roar echoed throughout the chamber making the ground shake like an earthquake. Jon gained his balance and started to bring his axe down onto Imhotep only for the attack to be blacked at the last minute with Imhotep’s staff.

Both struggled with each other for a moment before their weapons flew out of their hands and into the pit. Jon quickly jumped forward slugging the man across the face, getting the shock of his life when Imhotep stumbled back slightly before wiping the blood away from his mouth.

"So, you wish to kill me? And then you would kill him ... and send his Army back to the Underworld. This I cannot allow.” Imhotep growled as he calmed himself before getting into the fighting stance. Adom would not defeat him this time he would make sure of it. 

Imhotep roared before Jon leaped forward to punch the man again only for his attack to be blocked and be backhand across the face before he was punched in the gut. Imhotep kept backhanding Jon and kicking him across the face before pushing him up against one of the statues by his throat.

\----

"Is that all you've got?” Robb goaded after Anck-su-namun had pushed him backwards. The woman smirked before she slapped him in the face making him flinch back in surprise before he retaliated by punching the woman across the face.

Robb smiled giddily for a moment wishing Sansa had been there to see that before getting serious again, watching as the woman moved to one of the nearby statues, grabbing a pair of Sais making Robb look around with wide eyes before grabbing his gold stick to defend himself with.

"Hurry up, Cora!” Robb yelled to his niece knowing he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

_"Hootash naraba oos Veesloo. Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei.”_ Cora chanted the spell as she sat next to her mother. Anck-su-namun made her way to stop the girl before Robb leaped forward leaving Anck-su-namun no choice but to turn around and fight.

\-----

Jon flew across the room as Imhotep kicked him away making Jon groan at the fact that the Mummy may still have a bit of his supernatural juice left inside of him. Jon quickly got his bearings rushing forward and punching the man repeatedly in the face before whacking him in the back then the stomach making Imhotep groan and bend over slightly in pain. Jon quickly ran over to one of the Anubis statues to grab the battle axes giving Imhotep the chance to grab his own weapon.

Imhotep swung towards Jon with his double sided axe as Jon used his weapons to block each coming blow before he was able to turn the tables on the man making Imhotep have to block his blows until Imhotep used one side of his axe to lift himself off of the ground and kicking Jon in the chest making him fall back into one of the fire stands, spilling fire and oil around the floor. 

\-----

  
_"Efday Shokran ... Efday Shokran ..."_ Cora shook her head in frustration. She couldn't remember the last and final symbol. "Uncle Robb, I don't know what this last symbol is!”

"What's it look like?” Robb asked as he blocked each of Anck-su-namun's swings.

"It's a bird! A stork.” Cora yelled out to her uncle as she made flapping notions with her arm. Robb quickly whacked Anck-su-namun over the face making one of her Sais go flying as Robb smiled.

"I know that one! I know that one!” Robb exclaimed excitedly as a wave of Déjà vu came over him. Anck-su-namun used his distraction to jump up and wrap her hand around his neck, her Sai raised above her head, prepared to strike.

"Then what is it?” Cora yelled in frustration, sounding just like her mother. Robb pushed Anck-su-namun away from him letting him catch his breath.

_"Ahmenophus!”_ Robb yelled with his arms raised as he punched Anck-su-namun in the face, knocking her towards a sword rack which he groaned at in annoyance. 

"That's it!” Cora exclaimed in excitement. _"Efday Shokran Ahmenophus!”_ Finishing the enchantment Cora watched in shock as her Mum's form started to glow gold. Her eyes widening in shock and joy as an excited smile took over her face. 

\----

  
Imhotep blocked the axe that was coming down towards him letting Jon swing his other axe up into the man's weapon, breaking it in half. Imhotep stumbled back with the force of it as Jon leapt towards him. They both started to block the other's attack before another loud roar echoed throughout the chamber this time much louder and much closer as it once again made the room shake, making both men stumble away from each other.

\------

  
Robb gasped in pain when Anck-su-namun slashed him across the chest with her weapon making him back away into the nearby statue. Anck-su-namun smirked as she raised her hand to stab her Sai through the man's heart.

Only for a hand to reach out and stop her.

"Why don't you try to kill someone other than my family for a change?” Sansa snarled at the woman making Anck-su-namun's eyes widened in disbelief as she was shoved away from Robb.

"OH MY GOD, SANSA!” Robb exclaimed in happiness as he looked at his sister with a huge smile, getting a small smile back.

"Take Cora. Go and help Jon.” Sansa ordered her brother as she shoved him over to her son while keeping an eye on the evil woman in front of her.

"But Mum ..." Cora argued as Uncle Jon wrapped his arms around her and started to pull her away as he gave his sister a stern glare to be careful. She returned it with a reassuring smile and a steely look in her eyes as she kept grabbed a pair of Sai’s from a golden statue. 

"No buts Cora.” Sansa interrupted as she walked twirled the Sai’s. "I'll be just fine

"We did it. Uncle Robb. We did it!” Cora exclaimed happily as Robb started to pull Cora down the tunnel.

"Right, partner. Now let's go help your dad.”

\-----

Imhotep and Jon had just slammed their weapons against each other's and were pushing the other forward making them come to a complete stand still as both men were equal in strength. They were growling and glaring at each other hatefully when the doors beside them started to open, distracting them quite efficiently.

Jon watched with wide eyes as the doors opened wide, revealing a dark figure clinging to the ceiling. The legs started to unfold before it lifted it’s head up and growled as it started to lower itself to the ground. Both Imhotep and Jon looked at each other before detaching their weapons and running in the opposite direction of each other.

The Scorpion King came out from the darkened room and into the light where Jon nearly choked on his own spit when he saw the thing. It was part man and part scorpion except the scorpion part of its body was larger than a horse. Both men backed away slowly with their weapons held in front of them in a defensive position as the Scorpion King walked towards them both.

Imhotep jumped across to a small platform, throwing his weapons down the pit, quickly as he knelt just as the Scorpion King reached him.

"I am your servant! I am your servant!” Imhotep bowed to the half man half scorpion who looked at the cowering man. 

"We shall see.” The Scorpion King scoffed distrustfully. Jon watched on not understanding a word the two were saying as he had never picked up on ancient Egyptian like his wife and daughter had. Imhotep hid a smirk as he looked over at Adom, a plan coming to him.

"But he was sent to kill you.” Imhotep told it as he pointed over to Adom who looked at him blankly before Imhotep once again lowered his head. Jon watched as the Scorpion King turned to him with a glare. Understanding hit him at what had just happened when the Scorpion King started after him making Imhotep smirk. He would prove to be the loyal servant to the scorpion king and Adom would be dead in a few minutes. Everything was going to plan. 

Jon threw his axes at the thing as he backed away as fast as he could, but they merely bounced off of him. Jon ducked as the Scorpion King came after him as he tried to find some way to beat this thing.

\-----

Sansa and Anck-su-namun circled each other as they surveyed the other. While they did this Anck-su-namun noticed a certain glint in the woman's eyes that she had only ever seen once before in her life.

_"Nefertiti.”_ Anck-su-namun stated as she looked at the woman who only smirked and shook her head.

_"No, my name is Sansa just like it's always been.”_ Sansa denied smirking as a confused look crossed Anck-su-namun. "But you see, aren't Nefertiti and I one and the same, Anck-su-namun?”

Anck-su-namun's eyes widened as she looked at the woman in front of her. It was still Sansa Snow, but it was also Nefertiti. When that child had brought his mother back to life as he had no skill in the process of the enchantments, he'd ended up binding both Sansa and Nefertiti together as one.

_"Can the same be said for you? Is the young Meela anywhere inside there?”_ Sansa asked the woman. She was still herself, but she had all of Nefertiti's memories and skills. It was hard to explain but it was like she was Sansa and Nefertiti at the same time. Anck-su-namun growled at the woman, not answering knowing she'd forced Meela to kill herself so she could take over the body. But here was Nefertiti yet again, acting nobler than she could ever be by letting her reincarnation be the one in control.

_"You always were a jealous one, weren't you?”_ Sansa goaded as she continued to smirk as she watched the anger build on Anck-su-namun's face _"Especially when it came to me. My father loved me more than he ever loved you. I had the power you desired more than anything ... but you wanted my father and Imhotep to achieve that power.”_ Anck-su-namun growled at the memories Nefertiti continued to bring up.

_"So, you tied to destroy my life. Just because I was lucky enough to have a great life.”_ Sansa continued as she ignored the woman who had started to smirk.

_"But you didn't. You see, I didn't expect you to keep an eye on me as you deservingly rotted away in the underworld ... so you wouldn't know ..."_ Sansa trailed off as Anck-su-namun's smirk fell from her lips.

_"I married Adom and I had a wonderful life. I had five children who I loved with all of my heart and plenty of grandchildren to spoil. But you? Where did everything you did to try and destroy my life get you?”_ Sansa asked as she finally stopped circling the woman, twirling her Sais as she got ready.

Anck-su-namun merely screamed at Nefertiti before leaping forward and lunging at her. Sansa immediately blocked the attack that she had seen coming, calmly blocking the angered woman's attack, who got one up on her as Sansa tried to kick her legs out from underneath her. Anck-su-namun smirked as she pushed Nefertiti into the nearby wall making her grunt.

_"You have remembered the old way.”_ Anck-su-namun commented as she smirked only for her head to go flying back when Sansa head butted her.

_"That's a little something new!”_ Sansa smirked before kicking the woman in the face and elbowing her in the stomach making her bend over in pain. Sansa quickly twirled around as she swung the Sai toward Anck-su-namun.

Anck-su-namun lifted her head up as she looked at Nefertiti with outrage on her face.

_"Oh, I'm sorry did I scar that pretty face.”_ Sansa taunted using the words that Anck-su-namun had 3,000 years ago during their last fight. Anck-su-namun huffed before throwing her weapon to the side and running away from the woman into the scorpion chamber. Sansa hot on her heels.

\-----

Jon ran past Hafez who was still shivering and whimpering from having had his hand chewed off. The Scorpion King stopped in front of Hafez giving Jon enough time to hide away as he tried to think of plan. Jon winced when he heard the dying screams of Hafez. As much as he hated them man that was most definitely a painful way to go. Jon backed up to the wall behind him as he caught his breath, looking to the side before he had to do a double take at what he saw.

His tattoo on the man's arm and he was holding a stick exactly like Robb's.

Jon quickly ripped his leather cuff of as he compared the two tattoos before he backed away and looked at wall with wide eyes. The pictures showed a man lift the stick up and extend it into a spear before throwing it at the Scorpion King, killing it. Looking at the picture, Jon found himself being pulled into a vision of the past. 

_Adom wore a proud smile as he watched the woman he loved be crowned by her father, Seti, heir to his kingdom. He knew that Nefertiti would be the greatest Queen that Egypt had ever seen. He was so close yet so far from his beloved that his heart ached at the thought of her marrying a prince from a distant land, carrying his children as heirs to her dynasty. His only comfort was that he would always be there to shield her back no matter how much it will pain him to watch as she falls in love with someone else. _

_\------_

_Adom now stood with the Medjai as he watched Nefertiti walked down another isle but this time by herself and with a somber expression on her face not the smile that he so loved to see on her. He watched as she knelt down in front of the priest who made her vow to protect, nourish and love the people of this land like her father did before her. Once she had sworn to always do so the priest laid the intricately designed circlet on top of her head before she stood to face the crowd._

_Adom let another tear fall one of pride and sadness as he wished that her father had been here to see this._

_\-----_

_A few years after Imhotep and Anck-su-namun betrayal saw Adom and Nefertiti closer than ever. There were even a few bets going about the palace as to when the two would finally tell each other of their long-hidden feelings._

_It was night as Nefertiti and Adom walked about the castle just talking like they usually did before Nefertiti swooped forward and kissed him. Adom's eyes flew wide open wanting to kiss her back more than anything but instead he made the most painful decision ever and pushed her away._

_"You should not have done that my lady.” Adom mumbled before starting to walk away only to be pulled back by Nefertiti._

_"Adom.” Nefertiti mumbled confused as she laid a hand on his cheek making Adom lean into it._

_"I have loved you for most of our lives and I can't do this when you do not return my feelings. I have more respect for myself and for you than that." Adom mumbled in answer to her unspoken question only to receive a watery chuckle in reply. He looked up to see his best friend and his queen smiling softly at him._

_"Adom, I love you. I have loved you since I was a little girl. I want you to become my husband.” Nefertiti stated softly with loving smile on her face. Adom was stunned that his best friend not only returned his feelings but that she wanted to marry him was so overwhelming that he was struck speechless. _

_Nefertiti watched worriedly as the man she loved didn’t say anything, only stared at her with a blank expression on his face. Before she could take her words back and tell the man of her dreams that he could forget this conversation, and everything could return to normal. Adom grabbed her around the waist and kissed passionately, cradling her head to deepen the kiss. _

_Once the need for air became to great, the couple separated and retested their foreheads together as they smiled softly at each other. _

_“I love you too, Nefertiti. I would be happy to become your husband.” Adom said as Nefertiti beamed in joy and brought her betrothed in for a kiss. _

  
_As the two stood there and kissed they didn't notice the passing servants exchanging their pay._

_\-----_

  
_Adom now stood at the end of the aisle as he waited for his bride to join him. Since he had been teen, he had only dreamed about the day he would finally be able to call Nefertiti his wife never did he actually believe that it could or would happen._

_His breath caught when he saw her walking towards him. She had elected to walk herself down the aisle saying there was only one man she had ever wanted to do that, but he was gone. The couple had decided to have a private wedding with their closest friends and family in attendance to witness the ceremony between the Queen and her Medjai. _

_When the priest announced them as husband and wife he smiled at Nefertiti before pulling her to him and dipping her backwards, kissing her as he made a mental promise to himself to always protect and cherish her in this life and the next. _

_Jon gasped as his sight came back to him finally understanding how Sansa had felt when she had their visions. Everything Sansa had told him he now knew was the truth, not that he'd doubted her, but now he'd seen it with his own two eyes._

Sansa had the exact same presence and eyes as the ancient Queen and Jon found himself looking into a mirror when he looked into Adom’s eyes.

  
"Okay, now I'm a believer.” Jon muttered to himself as he grabbed a weapon for himself, preparing for the fight ahead. 


	9. The Scorpion King

Robb and Cora came through the tunnel and into the Main chamber as they looked around for Jon to tell him the good news.

"Jon!” Robb yelled out as he looked around for his brother-in-law. Jon, who had heard Robb's voice quickly, rounded the corner looking for him desperately.

"Robb!” Jon yelled relieved for the first time to see him.

"Dad!” Cora yelled out happily as Robb saluted the man.

"It's a spear.” Jon yelled at him as he pointed to the spear that Robb was waving around, not taking notice of the fact that they were both so happy. "The gold stick thing ... it's a ... it's a spear.”

"Really? Doesn't look like a spear?” Robb questioned as he looked at Jon doubtfully who was making spear notions with his hands.

"No! That's because it opens up into one.” Jon yelled desperately as he walked closer. The Scorpion king would have heard him by now and would be on his way.

"Yes? And?” Robb questioned as he shared a look with Cora. Maybe Jon had finally lost it.

"Robb!” Jon yelled exasperated at the man. It's not like he was speaking Spanish. "It opens up into a spear!” Jon quickly stopped when he heard the familiar bone chilling roar from above him. Looking around he saw the Scorpion King crawling along the walls.

Cora and Robb screamed in horror when they saw the humongous creature that Jon was currently running away from. Robb quickly pulled Cora to the side, away from the danger, as they both started to try and figure out how to open the spear.

\----

Ardeth stood in front of the Medjai as he watched the Army of Anubis head straight for them. Looking from side to side he saw the determination and bravery in each and every one of them. He raised his sword and cried, 

  
_"Til Death!”_

The warriors echoed his cry as they waited to face the army of Anubis. 

\-----

Sansa followed Anck-su-namun into the Main Scorpion chamber just in time to see Jon rounding the corner with the large creature following only a few paces behind him. The sight of the Scorpion King made both women come to a complete halt as the creature threw Jon across the room.

"Jon!” Sansa yelled out to her husband when she saw him land on his back. Jon's head shot up as he heard his wife's voice, one he never thought he'd hear again.

"Sansa?” Jon yelled back to her as a smile grew onto his face as he gazed at his very much alive wife before he quickly dogged out of the way from the oncoming claw that would have stabbed right through him. With a renewed fervor he dodged and ducked away from the Scorpion King to grab a nearby spear as he waited for Robb to open the spear.

"Nefertiti!” Sansa heard yelled to her from the other side of the room prompting her to look at Imhotep before looking back to Jon. Imhotep gapped at the woman who had just pretty much told him she was Sansa Snow and Nefertiti. Anger crossed his feature when he realized that even if she was Nefertiti too, she was still paying more attention to Adom then him.

"You have to twist it!” Sansa heard Cora yell from beside her making her look over at her daughter and her brother who were currently fighting over the gold stick.

"Pull! I tried it! Push!” She heard Robb yell at Cora while Cora ignored him for his own argument.

"The spear of Osiris!” Imhotep gasped when he saw what the pair were fighting over. 

"Robb, quick!” Sansa yelled at her brother when she saw Imhotep notice the spear. She was about to run over to them when she was slammed against the wall by Anck-su-namun who had a smirk on her face.

Sansa struggled against the woman who held her. Her weapon had fallen out of her hands in the struggle and Anck-su-namun had her hands pinned to the wall making it impossible for her to escape her hold.

\----

Ardeth took one last look at his fellow tribesman as they shifted into a battle stance. 

\----

Robb and Cora finally got the spear to open up, making them stare at it with wide eyes.

"Robb, throw the spear! Kill the Scorpion King and send his army back to the underworld.” Sansa yelled to her brother as Anck-su-namun snarled.

"Why do you always have to interfere with things that do not concern you Nefertiti. Imhotep is about to have all the power in the world, and you have to come between us each and every time.” Anck-su-namun growled making Sansa stop struggling against her.

"That's the difference between you and me, Anck-su-namun. I never wanted power I just wanted my family and those I loved to be safe.” Sansa said to the woman with something akin to pity in her eyes making Anck-su-namun stare at her in confusion.

"Stand aside, Cora. I'm a professional.” Sansa heard Robb say from the side making her look away from Anck-su-namun and over to him in time to see Robb throw the spear only for Imhotep to catch it with a yell of victory.

"Damn it.” Sansa mumbled as Anck-su-namun smirked at the idea of raw power the man would soon have in his control. Sansa watched as Jon kicked over one of the fire bowls making the Scorpion King rear back with a raw, giving Imhotep the perfect opportunity to throw the spear.

"The Army of Anubis shall now be MINE!” Imhotep yelled determinedly as he threw the spear.

"Jon, look out!” Sansa shouted out to her husband as the spear headed straight for the Scorpion King, who had turned around at the yell, the spear now aiming at his heart.

"NOOOO!” Jon shouted as he threw himself across the path of the Scorpion King, catching the spear in the process.

"No!” Imhotep couldn't believe that Adom was still getting the upper hand.

\----

Ardeth took a deep steadying breath as his hand tightened on his sword as the Army of Anubis got closer and closer.

\----

Jon rolled away from the Scorpion King with the spear in his hand, turning around he quickly held the spear out in front of him before he began to fall into the pit.

"No!” Sansa shouted as she bashed her forehead into Anck-su-namun's face, freeing herself from the woman's grasp as she ran to her husband, only to stop when she saw the spear had lodged itself into the Scorpion Kings heart, stopping Jon from falling.

"No!” Imhotep yelled in despair as he knelt in front of the pit.

"Go to hell and take your friends with you.” Jon shouted before twisting the spear making the Scorpion King roar in pain and exploded into a black sand wave that covered the entire chamber.

\----

Just as the Army reached them, they exploded into black sand as they disappeared. The Medjai started to look around confused while Ardeth smiled.

"They did it.” Ardeth whispered in relief before yelling into the sky in triumph quickly followed by the his fellow Medjai. 

They warriors only quieted their cheers when a loud noise from the pit where Ahm Shere was located echoed up to the Medjai warriors surrounding it. Quickly running through the parted crowd, they watched as black sand erupted from the pit with the image of a man's screaming face before disappearing. 

\----

The room started to shake as the roof of the pyramid started to collapse sending rock stalactites to the floor. Sansa looked around for her family, smiling when she saw Robb and Cora were alright but quickly losing that smile when she couldn't find her husband. Looking over to the pit she saw a pair of hands hanging onto the ledge before lifting his head up to reveal Imhotep. Sansa watched desperately as the hope left her until Jon’s hands suddenly grabbed onto the ledge as he tried to pull himself out.

"DADDY!” Cora yelled when she saw her father.

Sansa ducked into the corridor as she watched Robb pull Cora to the side where they would be covered away from the falling rock formations. Looking at Jon she watched him struggle to get up and out of the pit before she looked up at the ceiling and started to calculate speed at which the rocks were falling.

Jon looked at his wife so he could tell her to leave only to see her looking at the roof instead of at him.

"SANSA, NO!” Jon yelled at his wife gaining Imhotep’s attention who also saw Sansa looking at the ceiling.

"Anck-su-namun!” Jon ignored the man from beside him all his attention focused on his wife.  
  
"Get out of here. Just get out of here!” Jon ordered her as she looked back down at him again with a desperate look in her eyes. He'd only just gotten her back he couldn't lose her now. Jon’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the oh so familiar determination enter her face. "NO!”

Hauling herself off of the wall Sansa started to run down towards the pit making everyone look at her as she dodged the falling rocks.

"MOMMA!” Cora exclaimed as Robb looked away with a groan when they saw her barley miss another stalactite. Sansa ignored her family her attention focused only on the ceiling as she watched it break away. Quickly reaching a pillar she ducked to it as she looked around her, giving her a moment to catch her breath before she started towards the pit once again.

Imhotep watched in horror along with Adom as they watched Nefertiti make her way towards them barely missing the falling debris as she watched the ceiling.

"Hang on, Jon!” Robb yelled when he saw Jon get pulled under the ledge again just as Sansa reached them. Jumping towards the pit she quickly wrapped her arms around Jon's neck, starting to pull him up.

Sansa didn't notice as Imhotep watched her pull Jon up with heartbreak in his eyes. Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched his best friend choose Adom over him. Looking away from the sight he turned to his beloved, his last hope.

"Anck-su-namun! Help me! HELP ME!” Imhotep begged of her as she looked at him blankly.

"NO!” She yelled as she ran away from the chamber and back through the tunnel.

"ANCK-SU-NAMUN!” Imhotep yelled in heartbreak as tears of betrayal clouded his eyes. Sansa was finally able to pull Jon up from the pit. Jon quickly wrapped his arms around his wife as he backed the two up into the nearby pillar while Imhotep looked to Sansa with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.” Imhotep apologized. He wasn't just apologizing for breaking her heart and betraying her 3,000 years ago but for nearly destroying her happy ending with Adom and their daughter once again.

"I know ... I am too.” Sansa replied. She knew this man by Nefertiti's memories and if Nefertiti knew him at all she knew what he was about to do. And to be honest she was sorry. Sorry for letting him face this terrible fate. Feeling pity in her heart for him to see that his beloved has betrayed him and left him to his fate. Sansa knew Nefertiti still held a place in her heart for the man, but Sansa was not going to put her life or her families in danger for the man that had tried to kill them repeatedly.

"I know.” Imhotep smiled at her, knowing Nefertiti would finally be able to have her happy ending that she deserved with her husband and daughter. Smiling and gazing at her beautiful face once more he let go of the ledge and fell back into the pit.

Sansa and Jon breathed a sigh of relief as they watched the man disappear before them before Jon started to pull Sansa out of the pyramid, grabbing Cora as they passed her and Robb the four quickly made their way out of the pyramid.

\----

Anck-su-namun was running from the chamber where she had betrayed her beloved. 

The temple was collapsing around her as she tried to avoid being crushed to death. Unfortunately, for Anck-su-namun she was focusing so much on doding ceiling tiles that she didn't see part of the floor open up in front of her filled with scarab beetles. 

She noticed just in time to see hundreds of thousands beetles in front of her but lost her balance on the edge due to the temple shaking and fell into the pit. Anck-su-namun didn't even have time to scream as she was devoured by the scarab beetles. 

\----

Once they had finally made it outside Jon quickly pulled Sansa and their daughter to the side as leaves and bushes flew past them and into the pyramid.

"Whoa" Jon yelped as he saw one of the pygmy's fly past his head. The four of them watched as the once beautiful yet creepy forest started to be sucked into a sinkhole near the bottom of the pyramid.

"Let's go up.” Jonyelled over the noise as he pointed up the stairs. The four of them made their way to an opening in the middle of the pyramid and looking around Sansa noticed that the sand walls that surrounded Ahm Shere were slowly closing in.

"Now this whole damn place is gonna get sucked up! Let's move up!” Jon yelled as Sansa had already started to push Cora up onto the golden steps of the pyramid. Robb, Sansa and Jon helped Cora climb the pyramid as they followed closely behind him until they'd finally reached the point of the pyramid where another golden statue of a scorpion sat at the top. Sansa looked around as the walls of sand got closer and closer as she looked around for any escape.

"Jon there's no way out. We're trapped!” Sansa yelled at her husband who looked at her with pained eyes before wrapping her and Cora into a hug. Opening her eyes she saw Robb standing across from them by himself looking terrified. Sansa outstretched her hand to her brother who smiled at her before grabbing her hand with his own as they all closed their eyes.

"OI!” Sansa heard a yell from behind her making her eyes fly open and turn her head towards the sound, grinning when she saw Izzy there with his Dirigible.

"IZZY!” Jonyelled in relief as he saw his friend.

"Come on! Come on! Get your buts moving!” Izzy yelled at them as he watched the sand start to surround them. "Hurry up! Hurry up! I haven't got all day.”

Sansa and Jon quickly helped Cora up onto the Dirigible before Jon turned to Sansa.

"You're next.” He yelled at her before picking her up and throwing her onto the Dirigible. She groaned when she hit the ledge of the deck, glaring at her husband once she had pulled herself up. Jon jumped onto the ledge behind her as Robb grabbed onto the netting on the side of the Dirigible. Jon had just pulled himself up onto the deck when Robb lost his balance and fell backwards his leg thankfully caught in the netting.

"Robb, hold on!” Sansa yelled to her brother who was screaming. Jon quickly pulled the net towards him letting him get a hold of Robb's foot.

"Pull him up! Pull him up!” Izzy yelled to O'Connell.

"Pull me up. Pull me up.” Robb quickly agreed before he looked over at the pyramid and saw the glint of the huge diamond that the statue was hold. "Wait ... let me down! Let me down!”

"It's not worth your life Robb/you idiot!” Both Jon and Sansa yelled at the man in anger. As Izzy moved the Dirigible closer to the statue.

"Yes, it is! Yes, it is!” Robb yelled in victory as he wrapped his hand around the diamond.

"Right!” Izzy grunted as he moved the controls to lift the Dirigible up as fast as he could as the pyramid went under the trees and leaves making Robb scream.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!”

The Dirigible burst of the sand just as the sand wall finally converged on top of Ahm Shere, making the five of them fly back with the force of the break-away. All five of them were covered in sand and Sansa jumped when she heard Izzy start laughing hysterically from behind her. Jon and Robb were back on the deck with Robb holding onto the diamond like it was his life line while Jon huffed for breath.

"Whoo! Whoo! Yeah! Snow you almost got me killed.” Izzy shouted at the man.

"Well at least you didn't get shot.” Jon replied breathlessly as he shrugged his shoulder while Sansa ran over to the pilot.

"Izzy! Thank you!” Sansa happily said as she kissed the man's cheek, twice, making him blush as he looked to Snow who was looking at him with a weird smirk mixed with a glare.

"Snow, who the hell have you been messing with this time? Huh?” Izzy asked the man as Jon got up with a pained groan. Sansa wrapped her arms around her daughter as she wrapped her arms tightly around her neck in response.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Mummies, pygmies, big bugs.” Jon replied as he walked over to Sansa and their daughter when Sansa turned to Izzy.

"Izzy can you lower this thing for a minute?” Sansa asked quietly as they all looked to where she was looking to see Ardeth on his horse. Sansa tried to set her daughter down onto the ground but she just received a stubborn look in response. 

Jon, Sansa and Cora disembarked from the dirigible to talk to the Chieftain. 

"Thank-you Ardeth." Jon said sincerely to his friend who helped them rescue his daughter.

"It was not a problem my friends. May Allah shine upon you." Ardeth saluted his friends as they returned his blessing with warm smiles. 

"Safe travels." Sansa said warmly as she adjusted her daughter on her hip.

"Safe travels." Ardeth echoed sincerely as the Snow's walked back to the drigibilge as the Chieftain watched the happy family bask in each other's presence. 

The groups waved to each other until Ardeth disappeared from their sight. Jon was silent as he turned to his wife just looking at her in awe before she turned to look at him.

"I thought I almost lost you there.” Jon mumbled his arm around her waist. Cora just grunted in annoyance as she wiggled out of her mother's arms letting her parents have their moment. 

"For a moment ... you did.” Sansa whispered back to the man both completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

"Do you want to know what heaven looks like?” Sansa mumbled as Jon slowly leaned in.

"Later.” Jon replied quickly before he pressing his lips to his wife's like he'd wanted to do when he'd seen her alive in the chamber.

"Oh, please.” Sansa heard Cora and Robb groan from beside the couple making her grin against Jon’s mouth.

Jon and Sansa kissed passionately before the need for air became to great as they rested their foreheads together they had to laugh at hearing Robb and Izzy argument over the diamond.

"MOMMA!" Cora finally got tired of her parents being love dovey for the past few minutes and jumped into her Mother's arms. Sansa pulled her daughter into her arms as Jon put his arms around his girls as they enjoyed this time to bask in each other's presence in relief and happiness that they all survived this adventure. 


End file.
